Remus's New Hope
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: A very sad Remus is jolted out of depression with the arrival of a cheery, heart-shaped face someone. Now he can't stop thinking about her. Remus/Tonks fluff. Final chapter up!
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer-I do now own Harry potter

This is a little Remus/Tonks that takes place in Lockhart's hideous reign at Hogwarts

Review enough, and i'll write more, but now until then, becuase I have this horrid feeling people aren't going to like this.

Oh, and I'll give you a cookie if you Review! One with choclate chips with a little sprinkle of Avada Kedavra!

* * *

Remus J. Lupin was sitting on a park bench, wallowing in his depression. He glanced at his surroundings. This park was right outside the Leaky Cauldron, so a combination of Muggles and wizards came here. It was like him; in the wizarding world but never truly accepted.

He sighed. Today was worst than most. Last night had been a full moon, he hadn't had Wolfsbane Potion and therefore was injured in several places, he'd been evicted from his apartment that morning, he had a bad fever, and October was approaching. He hated October. It reminded him of them.

He was so consumed in his misery that he didn't even notice the sound of approaching footsteps. Not until the bottom of a cane obstructed his vision of his feet. Looking up, he saw the sneering face of…

"Lucius." He said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Remus." he replied. "Especially not in this…pitiful condition."

Lucius Malfoy knelt down to Remus's level on the bench. "Look at the celebrated war hero now. Filthy and on the streets, as opposed to me."

"It's the inside that counts."

"The Ministry doesn't see it that way, do they? Whoever has the most money wins. Which would be me, Death Eater or not." jeered Lucius. "And that would make you exactly what you are now; nothing."

Remus said nothing. He was tired and worn and all he wanted was some peace and quiet.

"What did you say, half-breed?"

"I didn't say anything, Lucius." said Remus tiredly.

Lucius chuckled. "That's right, you didn't, did you? I should inform the Ministry I saw you. They like to keep tabs on people like you, you know. Just so they can make sure you didn't maul anyone recently." With that, he turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing."

He spat at Remus's feet, leaving Remus watching him leave and wishing him into the darkest deepest hole on Earth.

"Why'd you let him treat you like that!" came an angry, unfamiliar voice. Female, by the sound of it.

Into his line of vision marched a raven-haired girl with a pale, heart-shaped face and green eyes. She stopped right in front of him. "Did you hear me!"

Remus gave a half-smirk. "I think the whole park did."

The woman frowned at him. "I don't get it! Why'd you let him talk to you like that? And why didn't you even get mad when he spat at your feet!"

Remus shrugged. "A good bit of the wizarding world thinks that way about me. I don't let it bother me."

The woman stamped her foot. "You should!"

"Your opinion isn't going to change my opinion of myself."

"Which is?"

"You heard Malfoy, didn't you?"

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You're going to let a sod like Malfoy define your view of yourself?" Sitting next to him on the bench, she said, "Hi, I'm Tonks." as she held out her hand.

"Lupin." he said, extending his own.

"Do you have a first name?"

"Do you?"

She scowled. "Nymphadora. My fool of a mother named me that."

"Mine's Remus. Nice to meet you, Nymphadora." he said.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. "It's Tonks to you."

Remus chuckled. It'd been awhile since he'd had someone to actually talk to, albeit some girl barely out of Hogwarts.

"So why do you let Malfoy treat you like that?" she persisted.

"I thought we'd agreed not to discuss that." He expected Tonks to just get up and leave, but she didn't.

"Ok, then. There's something I wanted to ask you. I heard Malfoy call you…" Here it comes, he thought. "…a war hero. Where you in the war against You-Know-Who?"

Remus could tell Tonks had been dying to ask this question. "I suppose I was."

Tonks was sitting on the edge of the bench. "How was it? What was it like? How did you feel when he disappeared?"

"It was…scary. And sad."

"Sad?"

Not about the fact Lord Voldemort's gone, it's just… the Potters' and Peter were my best friends. …And so was Sirius."

Tonks made an angry noise. "Sirius Black, you mean?"

Oops. He shouldn't have said that. "Yea." he admitted.

"He's my cousin." muttered Tonks.

"I knew the name Tonks sounded familiar. You'd be Andromeda's daughter, correct?"

"That's my mum. The foolish one." Tonks looked at him. "Does my hair look ok?"

Huh? Why was she asking him this? And on the same subject, why was she talking to a wizard who so obviously didn't have a single penny? She continued on without waiting for an answer. "I don't think black is my color, do you?"

And without another word, Tonks screwed up her nose and her hair turned purple and shoulder-length. "That better?"

Laughing at Remus's surprised look, she said, "I'm a Metamorphagus."

"Ah. That explains it." he said lightly. "Now I have a question for you. Why are you so interested in the war?"

"I'm training to become an Auror." Tonks stated proudly.

"Training under Scrimgeour or Moody?"

She looked surprised, but answered anyway. "Moody. The paranoid old coot's a great mentor."

"I suppose you're ok if you're training under him."

"Wanna go out for a drink?" she asked suddenly.

He hesitated. He didn't have any money, he wasn't feeling his best, and he had a huge gash on both his arm and leg, making it hard to walk.

"Come on, I'll pay." she said, grabbing him to pull him up off the bench. This was a bad move, as he put his weight on his bad leg, and she reached under his robes to grab his arm, reopening the wound. As it turned out, Remus ended up in pain on the ground. By the time he got up again, Tonks was staring in horror at her hand.

"Oh Merlin, what happened to you?" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked in-between coughs. She turned her hand toward him and he saw what she was talking about. Her hand was covered in blood. His blood.

Remus pulled up his sleeve and revealed a mess of blood and skin that looked considerably worse than that morning.

"I'd had no idea it'd gotten that bad."

"We have to get you to St. Mungo's!"

"I'm not going there." he said firmly. "I don't like St. Mungo's, and besides, I'm used to stuff like this."

"Used to this! How can you be used to this!" Tonks shrieked. Apparently she wasn't used to blood.

Time to go, he thought, and reached for his cane so he could limp out of there. Before he could move, Tonks blocked him. "Are you gonna heal yourself if I let you go?"

"Uhhh…" should he lie? "No. Magic can't heal these kind of wounds." he admitted.

"Then _I'll_ take care of you."

"I thought you said you were an Auror, not a Healer!" he said.

"I am, but I can't let you stay in this park in this state." Tonks put her hand on his forehead.

"What're you doing that for? I'm injured, not sick!" he protested.

"No, you're injured _and_ sick. You're temperature's skyrocketing! " she retorted. "Now do you want to go to my place or yours?"

Then she noticed the way he looked away, embarrassed. "Oh, we'll…um…go to, um, my place then, if, uh…that's ok with you." Tonks finished quickly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't." said Tonks, gripping his arm tightly so that he felt the ever-so-pleasant sensation of being squeezed into a tube that usually meant Apparition. Next thing he knew he was standing in front of a shabby but well-kept apartment on the outskirts of town.

Tonks shrugged. "Welcome home." She pulled him inside. "Now let me see your injuries." she said, forcing him onto the couch.

Remus sighed. She'd never let him leave as long as he was still injured. He pulled off his robes, leaving nothing but pants behind. And fully revealing the mass of old and new scars on his chest and arms, barely covered with his new wounds.

Tonks gasped. "What happened to you!"

"Do you really want to know?"

Tonks shook her head and disappeared into the depths of her apartment. She returned with an armload of bandages and began wrapping his arms and chest. "You're leg's injured too, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yea." Remus didn't talk much. He could feel his fever getting to him. After he was bandaged, he stood up.

"Thank you very much for the medical attention, but now I must be going." he attempted to leave again, but she stood in front of him.

"Stop trying to escape! You're not leaving until you're healthy, or so help me I'll hex you into oblivion!"

Remus felt anger building up in him. "You don't want me around you! Not me! Find some Auror in your Department to take pity on, not some homeless monster! Haven't you considered there's a reason for me being on the streets! Maybe because everyone hates me! Maybe because I don't deserve to exist! Maybe because I'm a WEREWOLF!" he shouted, a shadow of the wolf on his face.

Tonks was standing there, strangely calm, albeit a little pale. "That explains the homelessness, the injuries, the way Malfoy treated you, the shabby robes, the bitterness, the complete lack of self-esteem, and the pain in your eyes whenever someone looks at you."

"Yea, I suppose it does explain that. Now can I leave?"

"No."

"What!" exclaimed Remus, surprised. "If you're planning on turning me into the Ministry or something, I can assure you it's not illegal for me to exist."

"No, you daft idiot, I'm not letting you leave because you're injured and sick! Who cares that you're a werewolf?"

"The whole wide world and then some." commented Remus dryly.

"Then I must be from Pluto, because I don't care." replied Tonks, and at that exact moment her fireplace burst into…well…flames. Green flames. Great. The last thing he wanted was to see anyone else.

Then he jumped back, for someone had just screamed "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" in his ear. Whirling around, he saw Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody glaring at Tonks. "You were supposed to be in my office three hours ago!"

"Maybe I had better things to do!" she shot back.

Remus slowly edged toward the door. Mad-Eye didn't seem to have noticed him yet, so maybe he could just slip out... Alas, it was not meant to be, for just as he reached for his suitcase, Mad-Eye yelled, "What better things!" and Tonks pulled him in front of her. "I had him to take care of!"

If Remus hadn't been so preoccupied with getting away, the look of shock on Mad-Eye's face would have been extremely funny. As it was, he could not fully appreciate this as he was longingly looking towards the door.

"Remus? No one has seen you in ten years!" growled Mad-Eye.

"Maybe because I don't want your pity." retorted Remus.

"You think I'm one to give pity?" Then Mad-Eye's eye took in his injuries. "I've seen better-kept bowtruckles than you, Remus."

"Same goes for you, Mad-Eye. And what's with the bowtruckle analogy?" replied Remus.

Tonks looked from one to the other. "You know each other?"

Mad-Eye shrugged. "We were in the Order of the Phoenix together."

Tonks looked at Remus with dawning wonder. "Oh." she said.

Mad-Eye smirked. "I have no idea where you found this lost relic of the past, Nymphadora, but you have permission to take leave off work for a day or two."

Tonks objected. "Stop calling me Nymphadora!"

Remus objected too. "Hey, I'm being held here against my will. Care to help me?"

Mad-Eye grinned. "Sorry. Trying to deter Nymphadora is like trying to stop a mean bowtruckle from attacking. Oh, and by the way, I'm reporting that I saw you to Dumbledore."

And before Tonks and Remus could shout, "Stop comparing us to bowtruckles!" Mad-Eye had disappeared into the depths of the fire.

Remus sank back onto the couch. "How about this? I'll stay one night and let my fever break, and then I can go, ok?"

"But then you'll be back to where you where before!" protested Tonks.

Remus snorted. "Now that Dumbledore's going to know that I'm still alive and relatively healthy, I doubt that I'll be left alone for more than thirty seconds."

Tonks sighed. It was a fair deal. "Fine."

* * *

The next morning a completely healthy Remus left her apartment the next morning, waving Tonks goodbye with a slightly sad smile. "It won't be sad when he finds the twenty-five Galleons I slipped inside his suitcase." she confided in herself.

Then her mirror said snidely, "Talking to yourself is never a good sign, dearie."

Tonks threw her shoe at it.

* * *

It was a good thing he met Tonks that day, mused Remus decidedly a year later. She gave him hope, and now here he was, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He had been right in thinking Dumbledore wouldn't leave him alone, and he was glad.

The End


	2. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Ok, I'm expecting reviews people, so pay up pretty please.

Also, I mean make a new story with an OC character, but only if I get a LOT of people telling me i should

So REVIEW!

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks yawned. Why did she _always_ get the night shift? She stumbled out of a Muggle pub and headed into a dark alleyway. Tonks being Tonks, she tripped over something in the pitch-black darkness.

"Lumos." She muttered, the light illuminating everything around. She looked down to see what had tripped her.

It was something long and straight…a big log? No! A leg! Her gaze traveled up the leg, hoping desperately it was still attached to a body. It was, and Tonks spotted an empty bottle of some kind of spirits next to the body. Passed out. She shook her head. Figures. Everywhere you go in the Muggle world something bad was happening to someone.

Tonks started to keep walking, but she noticed something: The man was wearing wizard robes and the bottle's label read Firewhiskey. Great, now she felt obliged to at least wake him up.

She bent down and lowered her wand at his face. He looked familiar…could it be? Only one way to find out. As nicely as possible, she kicked him.

"Whozzthere?" came the slurred reply.

"Tonks." said Tonks.

The man groggily peered up at her." Do I know you?"

"I think so."

"Then go 'way." he snapped.

"I'm trying to help you!" protested Tonks.

The man didn't say anything, so Tonks used her last resort. "Agumenti!" she said, and a large stream of water shot out of her wand that left him spluttering.

He was finally alert. "I do know you.' he said slowly. "Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes, yes. I said that already." she muttered, dislike showing at the use of her first name. "But never mind that. What happened to you, Remus?"

He shrugged. Now that she looked closer at him, the worse he looked. Bruises littered his face and his nose looked like it could be broken.

"Seriously, Remus. Who did this to you?"

"A group of do-gooders who decided to get rid of the worthless vermin who clutter up the earth and waste their breathing space." Remus replied darkly.

Tonks didn't understand at first. Worthless vermin? What did he mean? Then Tonks got it.

"They have no right to beat you up!" said Tonks angrily. Then she saw that there wasn't just one bottle of Firewhiskey, there were several. "Why've you been drinking? You didn't seem the type."

Remus snorted. "I'm just depressed. You know, the usual. No job, no money, no life."

Tonks frowned. "You weren't drinking before."

"It feels worse than it did before."

"Why?"

"Last year I got a good job. Teaching at Hogwarts. I was good at it, I enjoyed it. Then my secret got out and I was forced to leave. Now I'm back to where I started." he said bitterly.

Tonks didn't know what to say. She was financially fine, while someone who very probably worked even harder than she did was living like this. "Well, that's no reason for you to stay on the ground." she said after a moment. "C'mon, get up, and we'll go to my place."

"That's ok, I actually had enough money left over to rent a flat." said Remus and he struggled to get up. Once he was standing, his right leg gave out and Tonks had to support him.

"That group of "do-gooders" did this to you?" gasped Tonks disbelievingly. "You never harmed anyone!"

Remus, who was panting and out of breath, muttered. "Never stopped anyone from hating me."

Tonks gripped his arm. "I'm coming home with you, at least to get you bandaged."

Remus gave her a sad smile. "How come we meet only when I'm injured and depressed?"

"Maybe I'm your guardian angel." joked Tonks.

Remus closed his eyes, and then Tonks felt the squeezing that meant Apparition. She opened her eyes and saw a dilapidated apartment building made of brick and surrounded by even slummier looking houses. He led the way inside, but Tonks had to support him up the stairs. His hand shaking as he opened his door, he collapsed almost as soon as he reached an old, threadbare sofa.

Tonks pulled the robes off the exhausted werewolf. Tears sprung to her eyes as she took in the damage. How could people justify this? How could people think that Remus Lupin deserved this kind of injury and pain?

His torso was covered in something that looked suspiciously like knife marks, and his arms had horrible looking burns on them. Pulling up one of his leg trousers, she saw with a gasp that she could see the bone. Shaking with anger at the people who had done thing, she pulled out her wand. Remus raised a weary hand.

"That won't do anything. They made sure I'll suffer." he said in a hoarse voice.

Tonks bit back the tears. No use in crying, it'd just make him feel worse. She looked around for bandages. He pointed to a cupboard, and she opened it, revealing a large stack of gauze. As she wrapped him up, she tried to make conversation.

"So, um, where'd you get the couch?" she said awkwardly. Last time she'd met him, all he'd had was an old suitcase.

"Transfigured it from an old cardboard box." he murmured, his eyes shut tightly as she wound a thick bit of gauze over his leg.

Tonks whistled. "I can't do that. I don't think even Mad-Eye can do that."

"You not still training, are you?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course not! I'm a full-fledged Auror! And besides, Mad-Eye retired last year and is teaching at Hogwarts." Tonks said this a bit sadly. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed

Remus nodded. "I heard. He's my replacement, I suppose."

Tonks finished the legs and moved to his bleeding chest. "You taught DADA?"

"For nine months, yes." remarked Remus tersely.

"I got an Outstanding in DADA, it was my favorite subject." stated Tonks proudly.

Remus chuckled. "You sound like a schoolgirl. What house were you in?"

Tonks fidgeted. She hoped Remus wasn't going to laugh. Then she remembered who she was talking to and said, "Hufflepuff."

Remus smiled tiredly. "I can see that. Myself, I was a Gryffindor."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone famous and good is a Gryffindor, like Dumbledore." she muttered, embarrassed.

"I wouldn't call myself famous. More like infamous." he retorted. Tonks grinned as she started on his burned arms.

"You know what I mean. Gryffindors are the brave ones, they're the ones that get all the adventures, and they're the ones who are most important. Blah blah blah." grumbled Tonks.

"Sometimes you don't want adventures. Sometimes you just want to be happy. Don't take what you have for granted."

Tonks looked at him. "Aren't you happy? At least a little bit?"

"I am when I have someone who doesn't hate me to talk to."

Tonks laughed, and then realized he was serious. She blushed and looked down. "So you must be happy right now."

"A bit."

Tonks stood up. She'd finished dressing his wounds and handed him back his robes.

"Thanks."

"Would you like me to spend the night?"

Remus laughed. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just one question: why do you do this?"

"Do what?" asked Tonks, puzzled.

"Pop into my life and take care of me. You're the fourth person in twelve years to actually say something resembling a compliment to me."

"Who were the other three?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Alastor Moody." said Remus with a slight smile."

"Mad-Eye! He actually said something nice!" shrieked Tonks.

"I believe he actually said that I looked ok for someone who's lived on the street for Merlin knows how long and that I need a decent pair of clothing and a shave, to use his exact words.' shrugged Remus. "But I did say something _resembling _a compliment, after all."

Tonks laughed. Remus heaved himself off the couch and into the only bedroom. "I'm going to bed, which I Transfigured from a dead cockroach."

"Eww! Are you serious!"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure it was someone's old sock."

Tonks rolled her eyes, but smiled. "See you, then." Suddenly she stopped. "I will see you, won't I?"

Remus gave her a long look. "I have a feeling we'll meet again."

With that, he shut his bedroom door. Tonks stared after him for a moment, then turned to leave. She'd just have to trust that he was right.

Remus lay on his crappy uncomfortable bed, thinking. Something Tonks had said earlier was bothering him. Well, not in a bad way. He was thinking that she was right. It did feel like she was his guardian angel.


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Lord of the Rings.

I would like to thank my regular reviewers:

Buzzcat- You've commented so many times and it makes really happry plus you make me laugh quite a lot with both your messages and your fanfictions.

Audburrito- Thank you for commenting when you could tell me all this in person!

That's all! i know sad, but I think of regular reviewers as someone who comments for more than one story, so if I missed anyone I'm sorry!

Plus, I'd like to mention that if you like Pokemon or Lord of the Rings, read my story My Gardenia Experience, 'cause I've have one person read it (thanks for the review, Audburrito)!

Now this is the third chapter of Remus's New Hope. Tonks starts to realize she has feelings for someone, and the twins are up to their usual idioticy. Their awesome idioticy!

Now review, or I'll Avada Kedavra your butt.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks looked down at the piece of parchment that Mad-Eye had given her.

The Order of the Phoenix resides at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"What-"she started to say, by Mad-Eye shushed her.

"Just think about it." he grunted.

She did, and before her very eyes another building rose between number 11 and number 13.

"Whoa." she breathed. She started to go in, by Mad-Eye stopped her and clomped in front of her.

"You don't want to wake anything." he muttered.

Tonks followed Mad-Eye inside. The hall was gloomy and cramped, but before Tonks got a good look, she tripped over something shaped vaguely like a troll's leg.

"D'Arvit!" she swore. Massaging her bruised leg, she realized that what she had tripped over was an umbrella stand.

It was like the house was already out to get her. She grumbled a little then hopped up to rejoin the annoyed Mad-Eye.

They entered a kitchen where a red-haired woman was ordering about several red-haired teenagers, obviously her children. She entered tentatively, stopping about a foot into the room.

"Hello." she said nervously.

The woman turned and smiled. "You must be Nymphadora. Albus told us you'd be here for tonight's meeting."

"Call me Tonks." scowled Tonks.

"I'm Molly Weasley. You're a bit early, but you can explore and meet everyone before the meeting."

"I'm early?" questioned Tonks.

Mad-Eye, who had entered the room, shrugged. "I like to get here at least three hours early to make sure nobody's following us."

Tonks sighed. "As usual, constant vigilance."

Mad-Eye smirked. "Exactly." He limped off to an unknown room.

Two unknown entities suddenly popped into view directly behind Tonks, nearly giving her a heart attack. Turning, she saw pair of twin redheads, slightly taller than herself.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm George Brandybuck."

Fred rolled his eyes. "He means Weasley. Sorry. We have a little too much Lord of the Rings on the brain."

Tonks didn't know what Lord of the Rings was, and she wasn't about to ask. "I'm Tonks."

Fred and George grinned. "What a pleasure to meet you, Tonks." they said in unison, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

After several minutes she was introduced to Ron Weasley, another redhead, Ginny Weasley, a girl this time, Bill Weasley, whom she recognized from her days at Hogwarts to be a couple years older than her, and she had talked to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who she knew as an Auror at the Ministry.

Tonks headed upstairs to check out the rooms up there. She peeked into one on the rooms on the first floor, and saw a brown-haired girl writing a letter next to an orange-haired cat. She moved on. She opened to drawing room door, but quickly shut it when a doxy attacked her. Ok, then. Next floor.

The next room she peeked into was a bedroom, she could tell. But it was different that the girl's room. There had been two beds there, and an air of laughter and fun. Here, the atmosphere was quieter, more reserved.

In one corner stood a made bed with clean sheets. In the other corner there was a solid oak desk with a cluttered collection of papers on it. There were only three photographs. Tonks walked closer for a better look.

The one nearest her showed a teenage boy with messy black hair and glasses laughing at another boy with longer black hair named (she recognized him with a jolt) Sirius Black. Sirius seemed to be wearing a French maid's outfit and was scowling and repeatedly making obscene hand gestures at the camera. Another boy in the background was reading a book, although he looked up occasionally and gave them a look halfway between a scowl and a smile.

The picture next to that one had the same boy who had been reading sitting up in a hospital bed at the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He looked tired and wane, but was smiling broadly at his three friends, Sirius, the black-haired boy, and a new one with small, beady eyes and mouse-brown hair.

The third picture was almost entirely hidden by the first two. There were two unknown adults in it, a man with brown hair that was graying and a stiff back and a woman with blonde hair who as smiling gently at the little toddler clutching her trousers' leg. The little boy had brown hair and a broad smile. With a jolt Tonks realized who the toddler was, along with the boys in the other pictures.

"Having fun looking at Moony's pictures?" said a jaunty voice from behind her.

Tonks whirled around. A man with shoulder-length black hair and a haunted face looked back at her. The man in two of the pictures, although the smile on his face now was a lot sadder than it had been.

"Sirius Black." she snarled, reaching for her wand. But before she could hex him another figure appeared behind Sirius.

"I'll ask you what you were doing in my room later. But first I'd like to mention that hexing Sirius won't do you any good as Sirius is innocent." said the man.

Tonks didn't drop her wand. "Prove it."

"Sirius didn't betray the Potters. Peter Pettigrew did. He was their Secret-Keeper and told Voldemort where they were. Then he chased down Sirius and yelled that Sirius betrayed Lily and James for everyone to hear and killed twelve Muggles, cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat." said Remus Lupin calmly.

"That's not proof."

Sirius smirked and before she knew it, a great black dog bounded up to her. Tonks lowered her wand slowly. Remus grabbed Sirius by the scruff and thrust him out of the room. It looked like he'd done that before.

"So, um, hi Remus." said Tonks awkwardly.

Remus pulled out a chair and pointed to it. She sat. He sat on the bed, springs creaking.

Tonks now knew why Dumbledore had appointed him as a teacher. She felt very much a disobedient schoolgirl.

"Why were you snooping in my room?" He didn't sound angry, just tired.

"I didn't know it was your room! I'm really sorry, Molly told me to explore and I peeked in here and saw the pictures…" Tonks didn't know why she felt such a need to explain herself. Maybe because she hated the idea of Remus being mad at her.

"Did you see them?" asked Remus quietly. She noticed his gaze was focused on the picture of the toddler.

"Erm, yes." said Tonks.

Remus got up and walked toward the picture. He bent to pick it up. Tonks noticed his change in demeanor; he was no longer angry, just sad.

"It's me." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Before I was bitten. I look so happy there. After I was infected, my parents never really looked at me the same way again."

Tonks didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry? She stood up and put her and on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, but didn't say anything.

They stood there like that for a while, not moving, until they heard Molly yelling at someone and the moment ended. Tonks removed her hand quickly.

"Hey, at least you're not injured this time." she joked feebly.

Remus gave her a tired smile, and she realized that she had never seen him give her a real smile: it was always tired or sad or worn. Never happy. All of a sudden she was possessed by a sudden desire to make him smile, to see him give her a look of pure joy, knowing that she had caused him to have that moment of happiness. She took a step back, surprised at this sudden want.

Remus saw her step back and mistook it for something else. "Sorry if I scared you off." he said, setting the picture back on the desk.

"Oh, no, I'm not scared, it's just-I'm…" stuttered Tonks, her face and hair turning bright red.

Remus gave her another sad smile, and Tonks bit her lip to stop herself from saying something stupid.

"I'm just trying to say…that I'm not scared of you." said Tonks, fully aware of how pathetic that sentence was.

"I know." Remus's tone was understanding, and Tonks realized something else. He didn't quite believe her. Remus Lupin's life might not be worth much to the Ministry, but it was worth a lot to her. He was infinitely more understanding and experienced in the ways of the world than herself or anyone she knew. And it all came from too much personal experience.

Going back to reality, Remus was staring at her. "Are you there? Earth to Tonks."

"Oh, sorry."

"Would you like to go downstairs? This conversation is getting a little awkward for me. "said Remus lightly, holding open the door.

Tonks nodded gladly, and rushed down the stairs, where she waited for the meeting to the start, and she was forced to watch the twins', who were reenacting "Lord of the Rings". From what she could tell, it involved four short guys with a ring (played by an equally confused Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Crookshanks), some guy with black hair named Aramorn or something (played by Fred), a blonde dude with pointy ears who managed to stay impeccably clean during gory fights, (played by George), a short man with a red beard (Mundungus was dragged into the production), and an old guy (played by a very amused Remus). They tried to force Tonks to play someone called "Boromir", but she wasn't having it. She was staying a member of the audience.

The reenactment ended abruptly when Sirius sneaked up on Fred, screamed "I hate elfish princelings!", and caused a riot between the short ones and Sirius and Fred and the others.

Tonks snuck out the back door of the kitchen and ran into Remus, who had taken off the fake beard and was attempting to escape also. She blushed red again, and he grinned. Not a sad grin, a real grin!

"What?" she asked, secretly hiding her triumph.

"You look just like a red tomato." he chuckled. "Dumbledore just arrived, so get ready for the meeting."

Tonks nodded, half embarrassed and half happy. What was wrong with her today? Ever since shed seen him, she'd acted like a complete moron. She sat at the long dining room table just as Mad-Eye clomped up to her.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

"Yea." she said vaguely.

"Remus speaks very highly of you, you know."

"He does?" said Tonks, her voice uncharacteristically high.

"Yep. Says you helped him out of a couple of tight spots." shrugged Mad-Eye. "Whatever."

Tonks went through her first meeting completely oblivious to anything but her own thoughts. When she was introduced to everyone by Dumbledore himself, she merely waved. See, her thoughts were on someone else entirely…


	4. Christmas

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

This one is short, but I wasn't even planning on doing it until someone suggested have Sirius in it a little more.

Oh, and about my last chapter and the Lord of the Rings thing, it only said that Fred and George actually knew what it was, and in Chamber of Secrets Fred and George knew how to pick a Muggle lock, so I figure they'd be up to date in Muggle stuff.

Review and tell me what you think, cause I wanna know! And check out my other stories, My Gradenia Experience and They Grey Ship, cause no one ever reads them!

* * *

Tonks tripped over a familiar evil. Glaring at it, she turned the umbrella stand the right way and limped in a way reminiscent of Mad-Eye up to the drawing room, where the Weasley clan and Harry were singing Christmas carols. Shuddering, she passed by that room quickly. Tonks did not like Christmas carols. Instead, she went up to Sirius's room on the third floor. It turned out that Sirius was innocent after all.

She sank on his bed and expected a cheery welcome. She didn't receive one. This surprised her, as Sirius had been much more cheery ever since the Weasleys and Harry had decided to stay for the holidays.

Sirius was staring gloomily at a picture of him, Remus, James, and Peter Pettigrew on the wall.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mmm. Nothing really."

"Where's Remus? Is he on a mission for the order?"

"Ok, maybe there is something wrong." he admitted. Tonks was surprised at his sudden change. Then again, this was Sirius Black.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that I like Christmas, and Harry like Christmas, and you like Christmas, and the Weasleys like Christmas, and Dumbledore likes Christmas, right?" said Sirius.

"Umm…yes?" said Tonks, wondering where this was going.

"Remus doesn't like Christmas."

"Why…why not!" blustered Tonks. "Christmas is awesome!"

"Not for him. Apparently he's hasn't had a good Christmas for fourteen years." commented Sirius.

"Why not?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. James and Lily are dead, Peter was a rat, and I was in Azkaban. Being alone for who knows how long. Being hated and shunned for who knows how long."

"What about the year he taught at Hogwarts?"

"It was full moon. It's usually at least close to full moon, but rarely is it actually the date."

"Oh." said Tonks quietly. "Where is he?"

"In his room, wallowing in his misery. Why does he do this to me! He knows I can't be happy if he's depressed like this." muttered Sirius angrily.

"He's not choosing to be depressed!" defended Tonks. "How would you feel if all you had were people hating you for that long!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Tonks blushed. Duh. Sirius had spent twelve years alone in Azkaban.

Sirius shrugged. "It's alright. And besides, you're right. His Christmas's were probably worse than mine, he probably hoped that someone would care enough to find him, but no one ever did. And he'd be able to see everyone else enjoying themselves and have to deal with the fact he was alone."

Tonks swatted Sirius. "Stop it! You're making me feel guilty!"

Tonks pulled something out of her robes. It was a wrapped present. "Here you go, Sirius."

Sirius demolished the wrapping paper in seconds. "What is it?"

Tonks laughed. "It's a Muggle Game Boy. Have fun."

She started to leave, but Sirius stopped her. "What's this?" he asked, holding up a red game card.

"It's Pokémon FireRed. See ya."

"Where're you going?"

"To visit Remus."

Tonks left and went down a flight of stairs to Remus's room. She knocked softly.

"Who's there?" came the hoarse reply.

"Tonks."

"Oh. It's you." said Remus's tired voice. Tonks felt like hitting him for the less-than-warm welcome. "Come in, I guess."

She opened the door and wondered what she would find. There was Remus, sitting on his disheveled bed looking pretty disheveled himself. His robes were wrinkled and there were bags under his eyes. He appeared to be reading something, but obviously hadn't been paying much attention, since the book was upside down.

"Hi."

"Shut the door behind you." came the ungracious reply.

She did, and she sat on the bed next to him. He didn't move, but just stared at his hands.

"I assume you've come because you talked to Sirius, right?" he said.

"Yes and no. See, I had another reason for coming."

"And?"

It suddenly struck Tonks how much Remus had to hate Christmas. He was always kind to everyone he talked, even people who were prejudiced against him, like Mundungus. Now he just wanted to be left alone. Or did he? Maybe he was really lonely and didn't know how to express himself after all those years of exile.

"I brought you a present." she said.

He looked up. "You didn't have to. I don't have anything for you." he muttered.

"That's ok. I still want to give it to you." From out of her robes she pulled a round parcel and handed it to Remus. She noted how his hands slowly pulled off the wrappings, carefully so as not to harm the present. She compared this to Sirius's haywire present unwrapping, and found she preferred Remus's.

Remus gave her a startled look. She had given him a record.

"Well, I noticed you had a record player and I thought you might like another record so that's what I got you." rambled Tonks. I hope it's ok, 'cause I really didn't-"

Remus gave her a smile. "Thank you. It's certainly the best present I've gotten in years, including the one Sirius sent me while he was in hiding last year."

"What was it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm thinking it was a dead rat, though."

Tonks laughed. Then she had an idea. "I know what you can give me for a present." she said.

"What's that?"

"A dance." said Tonks, and she put the record on. Slow music began to emanate from the player and a surprised but gratified Remus stood up and placed his hand on her waist. Tonks placed her hand in his and they revolved slowly on the spot. The music was getting to her, and Tonks put her head on Remus's shoulder. He tensed at first, but relaxed after a moment.

It pained Tonks to know how afraid of being open to people Remus was. He was always so closed to everyone, even members of the Order. Tonks knew that, and she wanted to be close to him, and wanted to feel special to him. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she liked it.

The song ended, and Remus abruptly let go of her hand. "You've got your present."

Tonks smiled, and said. "C'mon, it's dinnertime. Molly'll murder us if we don't show up for dinner."

Remus smirked. "You're right about that. Should we get Sirius?"

Tonks shook her head. "Nah. He'll be busy all night."

And together they headed downstairs.

* * *

By the way, Sirius didn't put down the Game Boy for several hours. And then only because it died. Don't worry, he saved!

* * *

Now review!


	5. Black for Mourning

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

I do not want a single complaint about how Sirius is barely in my story, becuase this is about Remus and Tonks, not about him. And when you read this, you'll realize how important to the plot it was that I wrote this.

I liked writing this one, even if it wasn't as funny as my other ones. It's a big eyeopener for Tonks.

Now I want ten reviews or I won't upload the next chapter.

* * *

Remus held his head in his hands. His world had fallen apart, fallen apart in a way that it hadn't in fourteen years. Sirius was dead. Gone behind the veil. He had left the world forever. Left Remus forever.

How had he survived those years he was alone? The thought of going back to that pitiful existence was terrifying. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Remus?" It was Molly's voice. She sounded worried, as she should. Remus didn't trust himself to make a sound. He was a heartbeat away from crying as it was.

Grimmauld Place wasn't trustworthy, so the Order was holed up in the Burrow. If he wasn't under strict orders from Dumbledore to stay there, he'd be in some pub drinking himself to death.

"I'm fine." he rasped. "I'm fine."

He was anything but fine. He was dying inside, dying like James and Lily and Sirius. Molly sat down next to him.

"Would you like some tea?"

He shook his head slowly. He couldn't eat anything if he tried.

Molly looked at him sympathetically, but left him alone. Remus let her go. He didn't want her sympathy.

Someone else sat down next to him. He caught a glimpse of black from between his fingers.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I'm in mourning." answered Tonks solemnly. "I just got out of St. Mungo's."

"Oh." He couldn't think of anything to say. "Your hair was that color when we first met."

"Yea, well, my cat had died."

"That's...too bad." Remus didn't think he could keep up the conversation much longer.

"Are you ok? You were so close to him." she whispered. "We're all sad, you know."

"Yea, sure."

Remus was glad his hands were hidden, because traitorous tears were leaking from beneath his eyelids.

"He was always there. Even when he was in Azkaban and I thought he was a traitor, he was always there. He was alive, and I knew I wasn't completely alone. That, maybe, once and a while, he thought about me and felt regret." said Remus quietly, the thoughts of his heart betraying him to Tonks.

"You're not alone."

He lowered his hands, not caring if she saw the tears, and he looked at her heart-shaped face in surprise.

"You're not alone." she repeated. "You have me."

And before he could say anything, she had her arms around him and was giving him the most heartfelt hug he had ever received.

She looked up at him and said, "Remus, I wish I could be like you."

Remus gazed at her with more shock than you can imagine. "Like me? But I'm nothing but…nothing but a filthy half-breed with no job."

She gave him a watery smile and said. "You've been listening to Umbridge again, haven't you? You're not filthy, and you're not a half-breed. And as for the job, you can just say you've retired early."

It was such a Sirius-like statement that he felt his eyes swim with tears again. Thankfully Molly had left the room and there were no other occupants.

"I wanna be like you because you are so much braver than anyone I've ever met. Way braver than me."

"I'm a grown man who's crying." said Remus scornfully. "What's brave about that?"

"Everything." she answered simply. He didn't understand it, but he didn't bother questioning it. Nymphadora Tonks was not known for her explanations.

What was she known for? As he thought about her and looked into her face, he was filled with many emotions he couldn't place. How did he feel about her? He didn't recognize the feeling that filled his heart, but he knew he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. Yet Sirius's death still hung over him like a cloud. He was the last true Marauder, because Peter had renounced his title long ago.

"When I was little...after I was bitten, I would cry the night of the full moon. I was always so scared. I still am. Every time I cried, my father would yell at me and tell me that men don't cry. But I wasn't a man. I was a child. After I was bitten, my my father didn't see me as his. He saw me as a monster who had taken his the form of his boy, and so he didn't care about what he said to me. So every night, after my mother had wiped the blood from my face, I learned not to cry." he said, not knowing why he was telling Tonks something he'd never told anyone before.

Tonks was horrfied. Poor Remus. He hadn't been able to escape prejudice even in his own home.

And then Remus knew what Tonks meant about how it was brave to cry. It meant bravery to show how much you were hurting to someone. To give someone else you're feelings and trust that they won't abuse them.

And he realized then that he trusted Tonks with his feelings.

* * *

As Tonks comforted Remus, she felt tears sliding down her own face. Why was the world so cruel to take Sirius from Remus when he'd only just gotten him back? Sirius had been kind and funny, and loyal and that loyalty to Harry had led him to his death. Another wave of sorrow passed over her, and she succumbed to more tears. And as she did, she was surprised to feel Remus's arms around her. And they sat there like that, comforting each other for some time before Tonks realized what the feeling she had for Remus whenever she saw him was.

It was love.

Tonks knew it now. She was in love with Remus Lupin, because he was kind and sweet and funny and nice and caring. That wasn't it, though. He was also scared, scared of being left alone and unloved as he was for so many years before _she_ had found him. She smiled softly. She had saved Remus Lupin, and now he had saved her.

Because she loved him.

* * *

Awww! Wasn't that sweet! Sweet, but way too depressing. It had to be done though, and it's one of my favorites. Now them me what you liked, by reviewing! ^_^


	6. Revelation

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

I've been getting less reviews lately, and I'm miffed, so make up for it!

* * *

Remus Lupin sat down, looking around at the other occupants of the table. Tonks was sitting two seats away from him, and next to him was Mad-Eye. Kingsley was talking to George, and Fred was joking around with Mundungus. Elphias Doge was looking particularly lonely without Emmaline Vance by his side. Same with Hestia Jones. Merlin knows why they didn't just talk to each other. Snape was alone too, but for an entirely different and obvious reason. Hagrid was trying to stuff his bulk into a seat, and Arthur and Minerva were conversing in low tones, while Molly was trying to get Bill's attention while holding a pair of scissors. Good luck there.

Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table, and everyone snapped to attention. Hey, you would too if the greatest wizard of the age just sat down at the same table.

"Welcome, friends and members of the Order of the Phoenix." he said calmly.

No one said anything. They wanted news.

"As you all know, Sirius died two months ago. While we all miss him, I had to talk to Harry about arrangements for Grimmauld Place."

A murmur went through the room. Tonks glanced at Remus, and he gave her a sad smile. He still missed his friend.

"Sirius left Harry everything. We can move back to Grimmauld Place immediately."

Molly groaned. Dumbledore chuckled, then clasped his hands together.

"Now for more serious news. Emmaline Vance, who has been missing for some time, well, her body has just been found."

Elphias and Hestia looked on the verge of tears. Remus felt a pang to his heart. The killings had begun.

"Also, it looks like Lord Voldemort himself went after Madam Amelia Bones. Her body had been discovered too."

Arthur, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Tonks looked the saddest. After all, they had worked with her at the Ministry.

"Reports of Inferi are becoming more and more frequent, but that's probably due to panic. And now for some reports. Severus?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord has been looking for a way to penetrate Hogwarts." drawled Snape. "I have laid false trails that will not reflect badly o me, so my delicate position that is so important to this organization with not be revealed."

Remus rolled his eyes. What a prat.

"Thank you, Severus." said Dumbledore. "Now, Mad-Eye."

Mad-Eye glanced at Remus before starting. Oh, this should be great. "I've been trailing Fenrir Greyback." he growled.

He knew it.

Mad-Eye continued. "It looks like he's gathering all the werewolves. And it looks like Voldemort's convincing them to work for him."

Everyone subconsciously glanced at Remus.

Mad-Eye went on. "I'm surprised you haven't heard from them, Remus."

Remus shrugged, aware of all eyes on him. "I don't tend to associate with them. They think of me as a traitor to our kind, and I…I'm not overly fond of Greyback." he finished lamely.

Dumbledore nodded. "And other news?"

There was, but Remus didn't bother listening. His mind was immersed in memories of the past. Fenrir Greyback was the whole reason he was who he was. If there was a man he wanted to kill more than Voldemort, it would be him.

The meeting was ending before he knew it, and everyone was standing up.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Remus, could I speak to you after the meeting?"

Tonks shot him a surprised glance, and he nodded tiredly.

After everyone was gone he walked up to Dumbledore. "What is it, Albus?"

"Well, I know this is a lot to ask of you…" Dumbledore may have sounded sheepish, but he was scanning Remus with that X-ray gaze of his.

Remus sighed. He knew from the moment Fenrir Greyback was mentioned that this wouldn't end up good.

"The thing is, Remus, we need an inside man."

"You already have Severus." blurted Remus.

"Yes, well, the proper term would be that we need an inside _werewolf_."

Remus closed his eyes. Not this. Anything but this. "You want me to go back to Greyback, don't you, Albus?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, but it's necessary work, and work, and who could do it better than you?"

"No one I suppose. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. Tonight, if possible. Ask Alastor for the information about where to go. And…" Dumbledore hesitated. "Take as little as possible. You know what Greyback's like."

Remus nodded curtly. He left without saying goodbye. He would get his things from Molly's spare room, and then…then what?

Someone suddenly loomed into his vision.

"R-Remus" stuttered a pink-haired female in front of him.

Remus was so out of it that he addressed her as…"Nymphadora. Sorry."

Tonks raised her eyebrows. "You did not just call me Nymphadora." she said threateningly.

Then she saw how preoccupied Remus was. "What's wrong?"

"Er…nothing." Then Remus had an idea. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He bounded up Molly's stairs to the room he'd been staying in and grabbed his suitcase and ran back down.

"Nympha-I mean, Tonks. Could you…Could you take this for a couple of months? I have to leave on a mission for the Order, so…" he trailed off, seeing the expression of Tonks's face.

"You're leaving?"

"Unfortunately. Dumbledore need me to spy for the werewolves."

"But…but I thought you said they thought of you as a traitor."

"They do. They'll need to persuading to trust me." Remus shuddered as he thought of the amount of pain and torture they'd inflict upon him before he was done there.

"You don't want to go, do you?" she whispered.

"No, I don't. But I have to. For the Order."

"You can't go!" she almost screamed. He could tell she was close to hysteria. "You can't leave me!"

Remus was bewildered and sad at the same time.

"I had no idea how much I meant to you, Tonks."

"No, you didn't! You…You could die, Remus! I don't want to lose you!" she wailed.

Remus pulled her into a hug. "I won't die."

Tonks bit her lip. "Promise?"

"I promise. But…but why do you care so much?"

"I care because…because I love you, Remus!"

Remus let go of her. "Y-you c-can't love me. I'm not…I'm too…but why?"

"You kind and handsome and funny and I can't explain it, but I love you!"

"I'm too old, too poor. I'm a werewolf, for Merlin's sake! I'm dangerous and I'm worthless! You can't fall in love with me! You should fall in love with Bill or Fred or someone, anyone your age!"

"But I'm in love with _you_, Remus! Don't you love me back?"

Remus tried to push away his feelings for this girl. He really did, but they wouldn't go away. "T-that doesn't matter. I'm not right for you, Nymphadora." He handed her his suitcase. "You'll take care of this for me, right?"

Tonks nodded, tears making tracks on her face. "I won't let it come to harm, Remus. As long as you don't come to harm." she whispered.

Remus nodded, and turned towards the door. "I-I have to go find Alastor now. I'll contact you when I need that back." he stuttered.

And Tonks watched him go, wishing with all her heart she had the will to stop him.

* * *

This was undeniably sad, but I felt I had to do it. Thank you, regualr reviewers. I'm short on time, so I'll name you next time!

Toodleoo! NOW REVIEW!


	7. Author's Note

Ugh. My retarted computer won't accept my flash drive, so it might be a couple more days before I finish my next chapter and update. So meanwhile, I will use my time to tell my regular reviewers thank you:

Buzzcat- Thank you for your constant reviewing and reading of this story, even when you didn't know it was mine! And thank you for letting me be random and thank you for drooling with me over Viggo!

Audburrito- You've reviewed almost every one of my stories, and thank you for daring to review where no one else has! May Abraham Lincoln

Blue-Eyed-Lily- Don't worry, two more chapters and I PROMISE he'll kiss her. Please wait till then! And your pleas to update will be rewarded ASAP.

Loads of Randomness- Thank you for telling me which line was your favorite, because now I know what to keep and where to try something new!

xxxSora-chan- Your long rambling reviews usually make me laugh, and I agree-Tonks is a soft squishy Hufflepuff.

sparklyshimmer2010- I take great heart in that you among others enjoy my fan fiction. I'm very happy you like it so much, and I will be writing more!

And thank you to all the one-time reviewers! Just cause I didn't mention you doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews. And speaking of that, I only got three reviews for the last chapter (thx Buzz, Aud, and Lily), and I'm kind of miffed about that. Did you guys not like it?

And special thanks to all those who favorited this or have it on alert! Now I'm off to go smash this computer into way and watch it die!


	8. Getting Old

Disclaimer-I don't own it. If I did, I'd be obscenely rich.

I'm so so sorry it took so long! I went camping, and I actually blew on the spark of hope that is my life! Sorry about that... And I'm sorry about how this chapter is so short, but don't don't worry, I'll update soon this time!

* * *

Remus staggered towards the Burrow. He'd made up an excuse to leave the werewolves, and they'd let him go. Probably having a laugh at him right now about the damage they'd wreaked on him during the full moon.

He knocked on Molly's door, and she opened.

"Why hello, Remus. This is a pleas-oh my god!" she gasped. "What happened to you!"

Remus didn't speak, just collapsed on her doorstep. She pulled him in and sat him down.

"I hope you don't mind that Nymphadora's here." she said as she busied herself with bandages.

Remus glanced up. He hadn't seen her since the day that he'd gone undercover. He had tried not to think about her, but it hadn't worked. She was looking gloomier and her hair was mouse-brown. He had a feeling it was his fault.

Right now he couldn't concentrate on her. No, he was concentrating on the fact that more than a couple of his ribs were threatening to break skin. His breathing came in short gasps. Tonks looked at him in surprise.

"Are you ok?" she asked awkwardly. He shook his head. Wasn't that obvious?

"Did you do this…to yourself?" she whispered. Again, shook his head.

"The other werewolves…ganged up on me…." he managed to choke out. Molly came back with the bandages.

"Don't speak, dear. At least three of your ribs are broken, and it'll take me awhile to fix them." she soothed.

Tonks stared at him. Remus was disconcerted even through the pain, and he looked away.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this injured." she said softly. "Are you going to be ok?"

He shrugged, and Tonks burst into tears. "You'd better be ok!" she sobbed. "I kill you if you die!"

Remus tried to laugh, but he just ended up with blood on his hand.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Not…your…fault…"

Darkness started to eat at the edges of his vision, and he knew he would black out soon. Remus realized this was the closest to death he had ever been, and he could get a lot closer. "Tonks…I'm sorry… I…lied….I do… love you…."

Then he was lost to the world.

Remus woke up in St. Mungo's, propped up on several pillows. He groaned, and found to his pleasure that it didn't cause excruciating pain. Just mild to medium discomfort.

Then he glanced over and decided that excruciating pain came in more than one form, because Tonks was sitting next to him.

"You're awake." she said.

He tried to remember the last thing he'd said to her, and when he did, he looked away. He'd only told her the truth because he'd thought he was going to die. 'Oh God', he thought bitterly. 'Why didn't you accept me into the light? Are werewolves not good enough? Do I need some sort of cash payment?'

Out loud he said, "Tonks, I thought I was going to…I'm sorry, I didn't lie, but the truth is I'm too old for you. Too old and too poor, so…what I'm trying to say is that you should give up."

She shook her head, a sly grin on her face. "You daft idiot! I know now that you do love me! I'm not giving up until you see that I don't care that you're a werewolf!"

Remus felt color drain from his face. "Why don't you see? Why can't you understand that I'm nothing? No one should care about the monster that I am, and if you're with me you'll be shunned just as much as I am! It's _because_ I love you that I'm rejecting you! Why can't you see that this worthless animal doesn't deserve someone so beautiful and funny and nice?"

And she just stared at him, with a sad little smile on her face. "I do love you, but this self-pity act does get old. Of course, that's probably why I like you so much." She started towards the door. "As I can see that you're not going to get any rest while I'm here, I think I'll leave now. But remember: I'm not going to give up!"

And she was gone.

He sighed. Now he really wasn't going to get any rest. He looked around the room and saw Molly wiping her eyes.

Molly sighed. "You really are an idiot, Remus. "

* * *

Cute? Depressing? Tell me, cause I had to post an Author's Note in order to get reviews! NOW REVIEW! Please! ^_^


	9. Myrtle's Help

Disclamier- I don't own it.

Annoyed author here. I've been getting less and less reviews lately (thx regular reviewers for still reviewing). I know you're reading it, and if you made it this far you have to like it, so REVIEW!

* * *

Remus hung his head in his heads. What was he thinking? Dumbledore dead and he was thinking about Tonks? Yet how could he not, after what she had said to him? Did she really mean that she didn't care about what he was, in front of all those people?

He was hiding in an out-of-order bathroom on the second floor. Remus started when he heard an unexplained noise coming out of a toilet. It sounded like laughing.

The ghost of a girl zoomed out of a nearby stall. "There's people crying all over the castle!" she said gleefully.

"That's because Dumbledore's dead!" snapped Remus.

Myrtle looked at him, shocked. "What? But…Dumbledore'll always be here!"

"He was supposed to be! He wasn't supposed to leave!"

Myrtle looked at him. "You know, that's not the only reason there are people crying. Apparently some woman is really upset because she thinks the man she loves will never accept her."

Remus glared at her. "You know nothing about it!"

"Actually I do. She cried her heart out to me about an hour ago. And if I were you I would get up right now and get out of the girls bathroom and go and tell that woman what you feel!" smirked Myrtle.

Right there he decided what he was going to do right then, no matter the consequences. He gulped and stood up. He now headed back to the infirmary.

There she was, sitting in a chair looking forlornly at Fleur dabbing at Bill's wounds tenderly.

Remus cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Tonks?"

Tonks looked up, surprised. His heart jolted when he saw the tear tracks traveling down her face.

"Please, Remus, if you're going to reject me again, just leave me alone. I don't think I can take it again."

"Can't we just go into another room?" begged Remus.

Tonks obliged, and they went into Madam Pomfrey's office (Remus hadn't even known she had one).

"Tonks, I'm so sorry-" he began.

She shook her head. "Not again!"

"No, you're misunderstanding me!" protested Remus. "Let me finish. Tonks, I…I love you, and I'm not afraid to say it anymore."

Tonks's beautiful eyes were wide with surprise. "What are you saying?" she breathed.

"I'm saying that I'm terribly sorry for everything I've said." said Remus. "And I'm saying that I love you and want to be with you as much as I can."

"Do you really mean it?" she whispered.

"As much as I've ever meant anything." said Remus truthfully. "I never want to be away from you, and I want to make you happy, something I've been failing at for quite some time now."

Tonks bit her lip. "That's all I've ever wanted."

And the Marauder part of Remus did something he would never have done without a considerable amount of achohal. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and he wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm and his heart was filled with enough love that he never wanted to let go.

When he let go he could just see James and Sirius in his mind's eye laughing and joking. He smiled. He knew now they lived on in him.

Tonks giggled. "I love you, Remus. And it's about time you knew you loved me too!"

"You make me sound like an idiot, Nymphadora."

"You _are_ an idiot. But I love you all the same. And don't call me that!" said Tonks.

"Can I call you Nymph?" teased Remus.

"No!"

"Ok, then. How about…Dora?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "It makes me sound like some little girl who speaks Spanish and has a pet monkey."

"Huh?"

Tonks smiled. "Dora's fine."

Remus reached in for another, more heated kiss.

Suddenly the door to the office opened.

"Oh!" said a surprised Molly. "I didn't think-I thought I'd check up-I'm sorry!" she stuttered.

Remus laughed, the tiredness and depression he'd been feeling for almost a year have been lifted.

"It's fine, Molly. It's really fine."

Molly smiled. "It's about time you two got together, you know."

Tonks smirked. "And it's about time you and Fleur started getting along."

Remus pulled Tonks out of Madam Pomfrey's office. Molly smiled again. "I'm so happy for you two."

"I am too." said Tonks happily.

Remus grinned. "You know, I've changed my mind. I'm going to go back in that office."

He pulled her back into the room, where she giggled. "Methinks I detects a trace of the Marauders in thee."

He picked her up and kissed her bridle style. "Methinks you are right."

* * *

Methinks you should review and tell me what you think!

Oh, and if any of you do read my the Never Agains of Hogwarts, I'm am writing another one, so be patient!


	10. Taxidermy

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

I had lots of fun writing it, and I know you'll enjoy it, so you'll give me my much earned reviews! And by the way, you're right about a few loyal reviewers being better than a thousand reviewer. You know who I'm talking too.

* * *

Tonks skipped down the street. Today her hair was bright pink and she was clad in a skin-thight magenta dress that somehow didn't clash with her hair. She was on cloud nine. Or she was as far as you can be when Voldemort is about to take down the Ministry.

Whatever. She wasn't going to think about that now. She was going to think about her date with Remus. She was meeting him at a Muggle restaurant a few blocks away from where she was now. She twirled around a couple times, then tripped over a rock on the sidewalk. Scratch the twirling.

She managed to stumble into the restaurant a couple minutes later. She gasped, her eyes wide as plate saucers. Remus had told her to expect a surprise, but the restaurant was amazing! She felt like a little girl compared to the extravagance. How had Remus been able to afford this?

She looked for him, and spotted him in the corner, wearing his best set of Muggle clothes-they weren't even that shabby.

"Hello, Dora." he greeted.

"Hi Remus." she said as she sat down. "This place is so fancy!"

He shrugged. "No less than you deserve."

She blushed. A waiter ambled over and handed them menus and ordered their drinks.

Tonks grinned. "Hey, Remus."

"Hmm?"

She pointed towards the couple in front of them. "Let's play a game. Try and guess his profession."

He stared, his brow furrowed. "Taxidermist."

"Taxide-what?"

"They stuff dead animals." Remus explained.

"Eww! And why do you think that?"

Remus pointed at the stuffed mink around the fat woman's shoulders. "That thing has been dead for maybe three days. Creepy. And that woman is obviously too old to be his wife, so it's his mother. What other kind of person would still go around with their mother?"

Tonks snorted. "I bet you're right. Wanna find out?"

"What?" said Remus, alarmed.

Tonks tapped the heavyweight man on the shoulder. "Hey, you."

The man turned around. "What?" he snapped.

"I was just wondering if you were a taxide-taxidam-taxi-what was it Remus?"

Remus rolled his eyes through his embarrassment. "Taxidermist."

The man's face broke into a grin. "Why, how did you know?"

Tonks opened her mouth, but Remus stamped on her foot. "I'm, um, a great fan of taxidermy." he lied glibly. "By now it's instinct."

The man reached out his hand. "The name's Errol Thomas. This is my mother, Sally."

Remus was shaking from embarrassment and Tonks from suppressed laughter. "Erm, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks."

"That's quite a name you got there." said Errol.

Tonks shot him a glare. "Oh look, the waiter's coming." she said pointedly. Errol backed off (not before handing Remus a business card), and they ordered their meals.

Tonks had to go to the bathroom so she could crack up, but after that Tonks and Remus had a great dinner. She had never been happier, although Remus seemed a bit nervous about something.

After dinner the waiter left the check, and Remus reached for his checkbook, his hands shaking.

"Um, Remus, I can pay-"

"I am perfectly capable of paying for your meal, Nymphadora." he cut her off.

Tonks raised her eyebrows. What was wrong with him?

Remus's hands came out of his pocket, not with a pocketbook, but with a little box. He opened the box, and Tonks couldn't breathe. Oh my god.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you be my bride?"

Tonks was aware of half the restaurant watching them, but Tonks didn't care. He heart had stopped. She had no idea what to say.

She looked up at Remus and saw fear in his eyes. fear of being rejected and shunned, and knew this was the first time Remus had ever fully opened his heart like this since October 31st.

"Tonks threw her arms around his neck. "Yes." she half-sobbed. "Oh, yes, Remus, I'd thought you'd never ask."

He embraced her, and suddenly the entire restaurant was clapping. He slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her a shaky smile.

Now the Muggle restaurant was chanting "Kiss! Kiss!"

Tonks blushed and Remus smiled again. 'Would you like to oblige?"

Tonks pressed her lips onto his and the crowd of eating patrons cheered.

She climbed over the booth, much to the objections of the waiters, and hugged him.

"I'm never going to let go." she informed him.

He grinned. "I didn't say I wanted you to."

And he carried her (making a brief stop to pay for the bill on the way out) all the way to her apartment.

"Can't you stay?" she pouted.

"Wait until marriage, you minx." he teased.

"Hey, you're a Marauder, aren't you? You must have had some broom closet action."

"Well, maybe…"

Tonks grinned. "Who? C'mon, who?"

Remus blushed. "Um, let's just say they remained one of my closest friends. Anyway," he added hastily, "That's all in the past now. I love you know, and it's going to stay that way."

Tonks knew then that those words would stay with her the rest of her life.

* * *

Sigh, I love this chapter. Did you? Review, and tell me!


	11. A Wedding

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Nope, not me. Maybe you should try that turkey down on fifth street...

I'm back! I'm so so so so so sorry! It took me forever to update! I went to a friends house and she went to mine and then we went camping and then I went to her house again and I had absolutely no access to the computer! Arrgh! But I'm back, and this chapter is that longest in awhile  
Plus, you're going to get some added Fred and George as a bonus! Yea!

Don't forget to review at the end. I didn't that that long.

* * *

Remus glanced at his fiancé. Tonks beamed up at him.

"We only have to wait a few more hours." she said joyously. He still couldn't believe he could make her this happy.

Andromeda and Ted swept in. Andromeda shook her head. "You know its bad luck for the bride to see the groom on the day of the wedding. Shoo!"

Remus grinned sheepishly and left the room. Outside he dropped the smile. Andromeda was just faking with all the luck stuff and he knew it. Besides, how were they expected to stay apart on the way to the Ministry?

Thanks to new laws enforced by a Ms. Dolores Umbridge, all werewolves wanting any change in marital status had to report to the Ministry to have it done. Remus hoped he would run into the toad herself, as he had a few choice words for her.

Molly and Arthur peeked into the sitting room where he was. They, along with Ted, Andromeda, and strangely enough, Mad-Eye, Fred and George were the only ones invited to their little wedding at the Ministry.

"How you doing, Remus? Ready to lose your lunch yet?" joked Arthur.

Molly shot him a glare and said soothingly, "No need to worry about that, Remus, dear. It's not even lunchtime yet. Now be good and put on your dress robes."

"Merlin, Mum, no need to treat him like a member of the family already." said George as he popped into view.

"Seriously, just wait a couple more hours." said Fred. "Then he'll be out second cousin twice removed-"

"Or our eighth uncle four times married-"

"Or our fourth brother five times removed-"

"Or our third aunt-"

"That's enough, that's enough." said Remus, waving his hands in defeat. "I'll get dressed if you stop!"

Mad-Eye stomped into view. "What's this about somebody getting dressed?"

Two hours later the motley crew arrived in the Ministry of Magic, Remus avoiding everyone's eyes and Tonks waving cheerfully at anyone who looked at her wedding robes.

They managed to fit everyone into one lift, Mad-Eye grumbling about everything going downhill since he'd worked there. Remus rolled his eyes. If you listened to everything Mad-Eye Moody said, you'd be checking to make sure your boots weren't on fire right now. Even if you didn't wear boots.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones club and Ludicrous Patents Office." came the lift voice.

The doors opened, and four of five witched and wizards attempted to get on. They gave up after spotting Mad-Eye.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Appariton Test Center."

Again, nobody boarded the lift. Remus was grateful for the first time that Mad-Eye was so scary.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magic Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.

A wizard with a goatee and heavy armpit hair pushed himself into the lift. Remus saw Tonks slyly give him the finger and grinned.

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"That's us." said Remus unnecessarily, as Fred and George were already pushing their and Tonks' parents out the door. The traipsed down the hall, Remus keeping an eye out for the all too familiar door labeled "Werewolf Support Services."

Suddenly Fred and George made a loud booing noise. Remus looked up to see…nothing. He looked down and saw a pink toad. Umbridge. Remus realized he'd never met her before, and that she was even more repulsing in person.

Umbridge was currently glaring at the twins. "Well look who we have here. Are you two regretting skipping out on your education?"

Fred and George pretended to think. "No, not really."

"Actually." said Molly in a high voice. "They're the most successful businessmen in Diagon Alley."

Umbridge ignored this. "I don't believe I've met you…"

"Molly Weasley." Molly did not offer her hand.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, and of course you know our sons, Fred and George." said Arthur with a smirk.

Mad-Eye grunted. "I know you, you old hag."

Umbridge's eyes widened. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Hello Alastor. Having a paranoid retirement?"

"I would be if the Ministry was doing its job." retorted Mad-Eye.

Ted intervened. "I'm Ted Tonks, and this is my wife Andromeda and my daughter Nymphadora."

Tonks glared at her father. "What did I say about that?" she said warningly.

He chuckled. Umbridge did not. "Muggle-born?" she questioned.

Ted's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?"

Umbridge gave a tinny laugh, unaware of the mouse Fred was slipping into her pocket. "And you are?" she said, turning to Remus.

Remus laughed angrily, a laugh that startled his friends. "I'm surprised you don't know me, _Dolores_. After all, we have held the same job."

Umbridge looked startled. "Excuse me?"

Mad-Eye caught on. He grinned, an alarming sight. "Oh yes. One I believe the three of us shared. The title of Professor at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Umbridge looked like she was going through some serious mental strain. "Quirrel's dead, Mad-Eyes' here, Lockhart's insane…" she muttered. Then she remembered what floor of the Ministry she was on. "Remus Lupin!" she gasped, and instinctively moved away from him. Remus felt a pang that had nothing to do with his wedding.

"That's right." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own wedding to attend."

Umbridge took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I can't allo-"

Remus turned. "This isn't a matter of what you will allow. Fenrir Greyback may have taken my humanity from me twelve days of the year, but you've made it a hell of a lot harder to be happy. You are not going to take the one thing that makes my pitiful life worth living away from me. Go back to clipping mermaid's tails or something equally heinous."

And with the, the party moved down the hall. Ok, they moved down the hall after a small explosion courtesy of Fred and George. A few minutes later they were at their desired destination.

A man was sleeping behind the desk when they arrived, and Tonks did the courtesy of slapping him awake.

"We're here for the eleven o'clock wedding."

The man coughed in surprise. "Are you serious? I thought the whole thing was a joke."

Tonks looked at Remus, outraged. He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm used to it."

The man apologized. "It's not that I'm prejudiced, but you know, most people are, and I've never had this happen before."

Tonks gave him a look.

The man added hastily. "I've only worked here a couple years, so just ignore me. Um…anyway, all of you come with me."

The group followed him into a room that was nice, with several chairs and a pedestal.

"You'll have to wait a couple minutes until the Minister gets here." he informed them. "He's the one who has to do all ceremonies here. I think he's in a meeting, but he'll be back soon…"

Tonks squeezed Remus's hand. "Just a little while longer." he whispered.

A surprisingly short while later Rufus Scrimgeour walked in. Tonks stood up and Remus reluctantly got to his feet.

Scrimgeour shook Tonks' hand and nodded at Remus. "I assume you two will be the…er… happy couple?"

Tonks beamed. "That's right, Minister."

Remus and Tonks stood side by side, the Minister in front of them. Molly was already tearing up and Andromeda was sniffing.

Remus couldn't pay attention for most of it, as he was too busy staring at Tonks and thinking about how beautiful she looked.

Scrimgeour looked at him. "Do you have the rings?"

He nodded and took the box out of his pocket.

"Do you, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life?"

Scrimgeour looked at her doubtfully.

Tonks looked at Remus and smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Remus John Lupin, take Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life?"

Remus thought about all his doubts, and the reasons she had for shunning him and all the reasons he had for rejecting her. The he saw her eager yet slightly worried face and knew exactly what to say.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Remus lifted her up and his lip met hers. It was a beautiful and electrifying kiss, one that made all of Remus's nerves tingle.

He turned back to his friends and new family and smiled, but didn't say anything. Tonks said what he wanted to.

"What a perfect day."

* * *

I wrote this in less than an hour and a half. Did you like it? I worked my butt off. this makes me equally sad and happy, becuase that next one takes place after Scrimgeour's fall, so this is the last we get to see of Mad-Eye! WAHHHHH! Ok, calm down. Plus, Umbridge annoys me for somehow managing to worm her way in to my fanfiction! GET OUT! Has anyone noticed that Harry had arely even been mentioned? That's cause this isn't about him. Don't worry, he'll be in at least one chapter. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought.


	12. It's Time to Party

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Or Harry potter. What am I writing about again?

Hi guys, it's time for an update! I know I'm not, but I feel really backed up. Note to self: Never do three fanfictions at one time. Cause I got the Never Agains and a Naruto one with a cliffhanger waiting for me. Grr. Anyway, on a completely unrelated not, Enjoy! And REVIEW!

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was on happier than she had ever been in her life. Even happier than that time she'd hooked Charlie up with that stripper with the dragon tattoo. Anyway, she was happy. And it all had to do with the fact she was a newlywed with the man she loved most in the world, Remus Lupin.

She glanced at him, and he looked down at her warmly and smiled. She beamed back up at him. They'd gotten married a few hours earlier and tonight was their official honeymoon. Ok, sure, it wouldn't fancy, but who needed fancy when you had Remus? It she'd wanted fancy she would've married Dumbledore or somebody equally as sexually unappealing.

Molly pulled them aside and smiled. "Why don't you come to The Burrow for a couple hours before your honeymoon? We'll make you welcome."

Remus shrugged, but neither of them had the heart to refuse her right now. They Apparated there and followed the twins into the house, where they were greeted by a surprise party.

Ginny patted Tonks on the back. "It's about time you two got hitched!" she said happily, although her eyes were downcast. She was probably thinking about a certain teenage savior.

Charlie handed Tonks a glass of Firewhiskey. She clinked her glass against Remus's and drank it all.

Arthur ambled over. "We have a surprise guest that wants to meet you, Remus."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Everybody I care about is here, with the exception of Harry."

_'And Sirius, James, and Lily…' _thought Tonks.

Arthur smiled. "Not everybody, Remus."

Fred and George ushered someone in, relatively serious for once.

Out of the shadows walked an older woman, probably in her late eighties. Her face was careworn, but happy and her eyes were young. Tonks didn't recognize here, and she looked over at Remus. She was surprised to see the look of shock on his face.

"Grandma?" he whispered.

Tonks's eyes widened. _Grandma? _Remus had never mentioned that his grandmother was alive.

"I though you dead!" he breathed. "They told me you died!"

The old woman smiled wider. "They lied. Have you ever known your parents to care about lying?"

Remus smirked. "I suppose not."

Then, before she could move, Remus was embracing her and his grandmother was hugging him tightly back. Tonks blinked tears back from her eyes. Merlin, she never cried this easily. What was up with her?

Remus turned back to Tonks. "Dora, this is my Grandma Lerentia. Grandma, this is my wife, Nymphadora Lupin, although she prefers to be called by maiden name, Tonks."

Grandma Lerentia laughed. "I would too, if that was my name."

Tonks grinned. "I think I like your Grandma, Remus."

An hour or two passed with Tonks and Remus enjoying themselves immensely. Remus pulled her aside after Tonks asked him what the deal was with his Grandma, who seemed intent on fattening Remus up.

"Grandma pretty much raised me." He admitted, gazing off into the oh-so-distant fireplace like it held some great secret to destroying Lord Voldemort. "My parents were ready to let me starve to death after I was bitten, so Grandma took over. She's a Muggle, you know, so the fact I was a werewolf didn't mean so much at first."

"At first?" asked Tonks.

"She figured out how dangerous I was after the first few full moons." said Remus, and Tonks was surprised to see that he was smiling. "But she didn't care. That's the best thing about her. She doesn't care about what I am."

At that moment Grandma Lerentia came up to them. "You two should get to your honeymoon. It's getting late." she said sweetly.

Remus nodded. "Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea what it means to me."

She smiled. "I think I do, honey."

They Apparated to Tonks's parents' house, where they'd be "honeymooning". Andromeda and Ted would be staying at the Burrow for a bit, so they'd be all alone.

When they entered the house, the first thing Remus did was sweep her off to the bedroom.

Tonks giggled. "This is new for you, Remus."

"I think it's time for you to meet the True Marauder in me, if you get my drift."

Tonks winked. "I think I do."

And so Tonks and Remus spent the night thoroughly enjoying themselves.

* * *

This is rated K plus, so I couldn't go into much detail, but you can guess what happened! Review if you want me to write more! Like I'd give it up at this point...


	13. Guessing Game

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Wotcher.

Sorry it took so long. My bad. This one's short, but I'll make up for it. Later. Right now I have to listen to corny Pokemon songs to try and get past this annoying writer's block. Grrr. You should try it too. The song Double Trouble by Team Rocket really helps! So does I Keep My Home in My Heart by Brock and Misty!

I have no life...

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Remus Lupin opened to door to his and Tonks' apartment. It was small, but it was clean and it was better than he'd had in a long time. A longer time than he'd like to admit.

Tonks was waiting for him in the living room. He'd been out looking for any signs of Mad-Eye's body, but after two days he and Kingsley had had to admit defeat.

Tonks looked at him expectantly. He shook his head ruefully.

"It looks like either Lord Voldemort's found him or the Ministry, although I can't see why the Ministry would hide his death."

Tonks nodded. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

Remus smirked. Tonks had such a wonderful, blatant way to put it. "Yea, it sure does."

He sat in his favorite armchair (Sirius had put it in his will to leave to him) and sighed. Tonks ambled over to him.

"I made you dinner."

He looked up, surprised. He almost always made dinner, because Tonks had always insisted that he was good and she was...not.

Tonks giggled. "I just felt like cooking."

Remus accepted with a smile. He sat the tray on his lap and sipped at the soup. To his surprise, the soup was really rather good. Better than he usually made.

"Dora, you always tell me you're no good at making dinner, but this is really splendid. You should make it more often."

Tonks grinned. "I used a recipe."

Remus shrugged. "So? I remember Sirius used a recipe once. He ruined the stove and caused the Muggle police to come."

Tonks laughed. "That reminds me. I want to know who your mystery broom closetee was. I know you won't tell me outright, but will you tell me if I'm right?"

Remus blushed a little, but nodded ruefully between mouthfuls of soup.

Tonks sat on the edge of the chair. "Ok, was it...Molly Weasley?"

Remus glared at her. "How old do you think I am?"

"Touché. Hmmm...What about...Lily Potter, before she was married?"

"Guess again."

"Hestia Jones?"

"Ew, no."

"Bertram Aubrey?"

Remus gave a little laugh. "James hexed her head twice the normal size in fifth year. Not likely."

Tonks lounged on the side of the chair. "Mary MacDonald?"

"I think Peter dated her in sixth year. For two days. Then she saw the bald spot he was already developing and gave up on Marauders forever."

Tonks looked annoyed. "Then who was it? I've gone through all the girls at school with you."

"Not all of them. Just the ones you know."

An idea sparked in Tonks. "What about my mum? She dated men before my dad!"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Dora, Andromeda was in fifth year when I was in first."

But Tonks was on a roll. "Maybe Narcissa? Oh, I know! Bellatrix! It was her, wasn't it? C'mon, tell me!"

Remus crossed his arms, putting his tray in a precarious position. "It wasn't her! Or her! Or her! You'll never guess, you're not even close!"

Tonks pouted for a moment. Then a sly grin came across her face. "Was it...Snape?"

Remus blushed a little more. "It wasn't a Slytherin! Still no!"

But Tonks could see she was getting closer. "Don't worry, I don't mind if it was a guy. I don't mind sharing my Remy with the opposite sex."

"For some reason that doesn't reassure me. I'm not going anywhere."

Tonks got back to her guessing games. "Let's see...James Potter?"

"Uh, let me think, no. James and Lily, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sirius?"

Remus blushed more and took a really big sip of soup.

Tonks ginned triumphantly. "It is, isn't it? I got it!"

"Are you...mad at me? Don't you think I'm a freak?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I thought we were through with this already. C'mon, I know you're not a freak. In fact, I think it's really hot!"

"Great. My wife's a fangirl."

Tonks waved her hand impatiently. "Whatever. I have something I need to tell you."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. It's really important."

Remus took another sip of soup and waited. Tonks was the one blushing now.

"See, Remus, I'm..."

"You're...what?"

"I'm pregnant!" she gushed.

Remus's eyes opened wide and he spilled a good amount of soup down his front. Siphoning it off with his wand, he gaped down at her. "What?" he gasped.

"Are you deaf? I'm pregnant! Pregnant!" Tonks bounced up and down on her heels.

Remus's first reaction was of joy. Tonks was going to have a baby! He whirled her around. He was going to be a father! Then he thought of what he was and stopped suddenly. How could he be so stupid? How could he risk a child this way?

"Remus? What's wrong?"

Remus gave her a quick smile. "Nothing, honey."

"Don't call me honey. It's weird."

Remus barely heard her. What had he done? His thoughts whirled around his head as he finished his soup. He was endangering both his wife and their unborn child. What had he done? How could he live with himself?

* * *

God I hate it when he does the kicked puppy act. It'll probably take a week or two to upload, since i'm starting high school in two days. Blea. R&R and make me feel better.


	14. The Truth

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or Remy or Tonks.

This one is short, but I like it WAY better than the last chapter. By the way, I got the lowest amount of reviews I've ever gotten last chapter. C'mon, maybe it wasn't the best, but it derserves more than two. I know you guys are reading it, but you just don't bother to review. Well, I WANT you to bother to review, or I'll Avada Kedavra your butt. Seriously.

Anyway, you guys are probably thinking this fanficiton is almost over, but I sill have a few good chapters left.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Tonks held Remus's hand as they Disapparated. Breathing hard, they collapsed against a wall together. They'd barely managed to escape the wedding, as they'd made sure that everyone not in the Order was gone first.

Tonks glanced at Remus, who gave her a tight smile back. She frowned inwardly. The only reaction she could get out of Remus these days were always strained. Deep inside her she knew it was because she had told him that she was pregnant, and he was very close to do something stupid in the name of protection.

She sighed, and Remus looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dora, I've been thinking…"

_'Here it comes.'_ thought Tonks.

"After I get the Death Eaters off our tail, I should go to Grimmauld Place and check and see if Harry's there. We really do need to know."

Tonks wouldn't have minded this if it weren't for the crease in Remus's forehead.

"You're not coming back, are you Remus?"

Remus flinched, and Tonks knew she was right. "Why?"

"You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?"

Remus shuddered. "The danger I've put both of you in. I probably passed my condition on to the child! How could I do such a thing? And what if…what if you give birth on the full moon? There's a one in sixty chance of that! You'd die, and I'd be responsible!"

Tonks shook her head. "It's still your child, Remus. You know that and I know that. Running away won't change that."

Remus didn't seem to hear her. "And even if the child isn't a werewolf, what child would want me as a father? Why would anyone want me as a father or a husband or-"

Tonks couldn't take it for one more second. She did what she had always wanted to do whenever he talked about this. She reached up and slapped him.

"Stop it, Remus! I hate it when you do this! I hate it! Stop drowning in your self-pity for once in your life and live up to the man I know you are! Be my husband even if you think you don't deserve to be! Be the father to our child! Love me like I know you do!"

Remus stared at her in shock. "You don't understand." he whispered.

Tonks was breathing hard from pent-up frustration now. "I understand more than you! I know you're scared! So am I! But we can only wait and see! And even if our child is a werewolf that won't make me love him or her any less just like it doesn't make me love you any less!"  
Remus shook his head. "I love you too much to stay around you. I don't want to leave, but-"

"Then don't!"

"It's for your own good!" Remus clenched his fists. "I'm so sorry, but you'll be happier without me! Everyone always is!"

Tonks brushed her tears aside. "I won't be! I'm different! WHY CANT YOU ACCEPT THAT? WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN YOU NEVER ACCEPT IT!"

Remus leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry." he said one last time. "I love you."

And he was gone.

Tonks stood there for a long time, not moving. It started to rain, echoing her eart.

Why did he always do this to her? Why couldn't he ever let himself be happy? She let herself cry, silent at first but ending up in great heaving sobs. After a while she stopped crying. He may have left her, but in heart she hadn't left him. He'd see that she still loved him and he'd come back. The idiot always did. She wouldn't abandon him like the others in his life had, either in betrayal or death. He'd see that she wasn't happier with him gone.

He'd see the truth.

Tonks smiled through the rain. She'd wait for him, not matter how long it took.

Because she loved him.

* * *

You like? R&R! Seriously, I need it.


	15. Coward

Disclaimer-Me no own it.

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm so sorry it's been so long, but this is my first time on a computer since school started, because...*whisper*...I don't own a computer.

Yes, I'm ashamed.

No, I'm not going to get one anytime soon because I have no money and I am not a legal adult and am barely in high school. Like, I've been in it for two weeks.

Anyway, I really like this chapter. I've been saying this a lot lately. But I do. Even if it somewhat random in the middle. I needed to make it longer. And I do so like Aberforth.

P.S. I have a teacher who looks like Orlando Bloom. Needless to say, I do not learn much in his class.

* * *

Remus angrily Disapparated from Grimmauld Place, furious. How dare Harry say those things to him? How dare Harry call him a coward! He, Remus John Lupin, was not a coward! He didn't run away from danger! Unbidden, an image of Tonks' heartbroken yet defiant face came to him. Damn it! He wasn't a coward! It was for her own good! He wasn't a coward!

He was a coward.

Remus Apparated to some alley in Hogsmeade. He punched a wall and ended up swearing in pain. He wasn't a coward!

What kind of man abandons his wife and unborn child?

He wasn't a man though. He was a monster.

A monster abandoned his wife and unborn child.

Hadn't he spent all his life proving that he wasn't a monster?

He punched another wall and ignored his now bleeding knuckles.

A man did what he had to. A monster was selfish. He wasn't being selfish.

Was he?

He wanted to be with her. He wanted to coo over a baby with her and know he had created it. But what if it was a werewolf?

A man accepted the consequences of his actions.

He was! That's why he'd left!

No. He'd left because he was scared. Scared of the baby being like him and scared of Tonks rejecting him once she'd realized he had ruined her life.

Harry was right. He was a coward.

He was a damn coward and he knew it.

No. He wasn't a coward. He wasn't. And if he was, he was going to change.

He gritted his teeth and wiped his bleeding knuckles.

He was going back.

And even himself wasn't going to stop him.

He was just getting up when he heard voices. Damn. He shouldn't have Apparated to a wizarding village, not with Voldemort in power.

"I think I see someone ahead!" shouted one voice.

"See if he's on the list!"

Snatchers. Remus was neither school age nor a Muggle-born, but being a werewolf might qualify him to be on that list. He drew his wand, trying to figure out if he had enough time to escape.

The Snatchers rounded the corner and spotted Remus. The slowed down, disappointed that it wasn't someone they cared about. Then one of them squinted.

"Hey, I know you!"

They approached him, and Remus recognized most of them in turn. A couple years back they had been beating people like him up with the excuse that they were getting rid of filth like him. What irony that they'd show up now.

There was a new kid, barely out of Hogwarts. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Marcus Flint, what are you doing with this band of Snatchers?"

Flint's eyes widened when he realized that Remus knew his name. "Who are you?"

Remus was being circled by the Snatchers and he tensed, wand ready. He couldn't take all of them on at once.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked Flint.

Flint didn't answer, but another one jeered. "I do. We taught you a lesson a couple years back. I think it's time for another one, teacher."

Flint knew who it was then. "Lupin!" he crowed. "Yea, we'll teach you a lesson!"

They surrounded him and he readied himself of a beating. He wasn't disappointed. Four jumped him at once trying to overwhelm him, but Remus Lupin wasn't a Marauder for nothing. In his late teens James and Sirius had signed up for Marital Arts and conned him into joining. That didn't mean he wasn't hit. Several punches landed that sent him into waves of pain and would leave bruises later.

"How you feeling now, you filthy animal?" grunted one.

"Shut up and fight, I want to get back to my wife." muttered Remus.

Flint was on the sidelines, laughing. Remus, reflecting on this later could swear that this was what sent him over the edge. He punched one and kicked the other. Ribs cracked and someone swore. Minutes later a wand pointed at them and Remus heard Aberforth Dumbledore yelling.

"What is going on here? Get out of my alley or I'll curse the lot of you!"

Remus managed to land a last punch before the Snatchers holding him dispersed, either leaving quickly or arguing angrily with Aberforth. He wasn't sure if Aberforth had seen him or not, but he suspected he had. He thanked Aberforth silently.

He Apparated to the place he wanted to be most: the small apartment where he lived with Tonks. Or had and hopefully would in a few minutes.

He raised his hand and prepared to knock. His fears rushed back at him, but he ignored them. He was no coward.

He knocked.

Quick steps could be heard. The door was thrown open and his wife, complete with purple hair was thrown into the light of the crescent moon.

"Remus." she breathed.

"Dora."

She flung herself into his arms and he embraced her back.

"I'll never be so stupid to leave you again. I'm not a coward and I'll never break the promise I made to you when we got married."

Tonks blushed. "Oh, you're stupid alright. I mean, couldn't you have come back before you got the black eye?"

Remus touched his eye gingerly, and Tonks giggled.

"I'm not even going to ask. You're a Marauder after all. And now you and me will live together happily ever after."

Remus sighed happily. "You're forgetting one thing."

"Hmmm?"

"Our baby."

* * *

You like? Cause I like rather a lot. Review, because I need motivation! I have a bad case of writer's block. But I am looking forward to the next chapter! *squeal*


	16. Avacadoes

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. And I hate avocadoes.

This is fluff. This chapter is absolutely nothing but fluff. I have warned you.

I am sad to say I have only four more chapters to write after this one. This one is short, but only because it is fluff. Trust me, it's hard to write nothing but fluff. This are getting shorter and shorter and it bothers me, so I will work on making them longer.

So...

Enjoy!

* * *

"And that's all for this week's Potterwatch. Next week's password will be Lily. Good night, keep safe and keep faith." said Lee Jordan as they ended the program.

Remus smiled. There had been new of Harry. They'd gotten word from an anonymous person that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been captured and escaped from Malfoy Manor with Luna Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander.

This week they were doing the program in an old warehouse. Lee and Kingsley were there of course, and a new person: Oliver Wood. He had advised the listeners on how to defend yourself. He was good at it, considering he'd been too old to be in Dumbledore's Army.

Lee was talking to Kingsley. Remus liked Lee, he was a nice kid. He'd liked him at Hogwarts, too. Lee reminded Remus of himself back at Hogwarts, just without the self-esteem issues and the turning into a wolf every full moon.

"Hey Remus, do you want to come with us for dinner tonight? We're going to some Muggle restaurant." said Lee.

Remus shook his head. "Nah, I've got to get home. Dora's due in a week, you know." He felt a little glow of pride when he

Lee smiled. "Of course, I forgot about your _pregnant wife."_

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Don't be immature."

Lee laughed. "I hang around with Fred and George. It can't be helped."

Oliver relented. "Touché. They were damn good Beaters."

Lee pouted, and Oliver added. "And you were a damn good commenter."

Remus and Kingsley laughed, and Remus said, "I heard from Ron that they had lots of trouble replacing you, Lee. They tried but it sounds like they just couldn't do it."

Lee looked gratified and Remus said his farewells.

Once he was outside he Apparated straight outside his door. He knocked, and heard a cheery "Come in!"

Tonks was always cheery. She had had no mood swings and almost no morning sickness. The only thing was her food urges. Several time Remus had been sent to go pick up chocolate and rice or asparagus at four in the morning.

Tonks was laid out on the worn sofa, her stomach bulging. Remus knew some men found pregnant women repulsive, but Remus had never thought of Tonks as anything other than adorable and beautiful.

"Remus! You're home!" cried Tonks the moment he was in the door. "I was really worried that they'd get you!"

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Those Death Eaters and You-Know-Who couldn't never keep me away from you."

Tonks blushed. She changed the subject. "I can feel the baby kicking." she said, using the same happy shy tone she always did when they talked about their unborn child.

Remus sat on the sofa next to his wife and placed a hand on her stomach. "I can too." he said.

Tonks beamed and hugged him tightly. "Bet you're glad you didn't leave for good, huh?"

Remus flinched, but returned the grin. "I sure am. Where would I be without you two?"

Tonks got a new look on her face. One Remus had recently come to associate with hunger. "Remy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungwy." said Tonks in a little pouty voice. "Can you go get me some avocadoes?"

Remus knew from experience not to question, or he'd end up sleeping on the couch (for about ten minutes before Tonks complained that she was lonely).

"Of course."

It took Remus over an hour to find a fruit market open at ten o'clock and one that sold avocadoes. He bought four, just in case. He was tired and wanted to get to bed. Either that or snuggle against Tonks for an hour or two.

He made it back to the apartment and found Tonks waiting for him and chewing on a pillow. "It took you long enough!" she cried, taking the avocadoes. Remus tenderly removed the pillow from her grasp. Tonks may have been weird when she was pregnant, but she was adorable too.

Remus watched her eat and love of her swelled up in him.

"I love you, Nymphadora."

His tone was so tender that Tonks didn't even protest at being called Nymphadora. She stopped chewing on avocadoes so she could reach upward and kiss Remus. He tasted avocado juice.

"You know, I hated avocadoes before now." he mused.

Tonks grinned. "Did you? So did I."

* * *

Yay, Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood are in this one! I love Lee and Ollie so so much! They are on my top five. Anyway, tell me what you think!


	17. Names

Discliamer- I don't own Harry Potter.

The toime has come! The one you are all waiting for!

Waiting for much too long...

I'm sorry! I'm never allowed to get on anymore! :(

Ok, this is shorter than I wanted, but I promise, PROMISE, that the remaining three chapters will be MUCH better. Two of them anyway. They should be. I've been planning them for months.

So, after much to long, Enjoy!

* * *

"GET ME A GLASS OF WATER RIGHT NOW REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" screeched Remus's wife.

Remus scurried from the room, eager to satisfy Tonks's request.

"NOW!"

Remus got the water and bustled into Tonks's room. She was panting hard and Madam Pomfrey was trying to calm her down.

Madam Pomfrey was here because St. Mungo's was not run by Death Eaters. Tonks's hair was messy and her eyes wild, but there was a look of exhilaration on her face.

"GIVE ME THE WATER!" screamed Tonks.

Remus looked at Madam Pomfrey, and she shook her head.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea so close." she said cautiously.

Tonks wailed angrily. "But I'm thirsty!"

Remus comforted her hastily. "The sooner you deliver the sooner you get water!"

It didn't work.

Remus waited anxiously as Madam Pomfrey attended to Tonks, making sure she was safe. It felt like longer than it was, which was a few hours, which was long enough.

Eventually Tonks gave a shriek of joy instead of pain and Remus rushed to her side. There, in Madam Pomfrey's arms, was his son! He had a son!

Tonks looked at Remus and her son with adoration. She was tired, but happy.

"What should we name him?" asked Tonks.

Remus looked at his beautiful son. The baby was really red and crying loudly. He grimaced as he thought of diapers.

Remus stroked Tonks's hair and smiled. "How about Ted? After your dad?"

Tonks smiled back, sadly as she thought of the father she loved and missed. "That's a great name. But he needs a middle name too."

Remus though, frowning. They should have done this sooner. "How about Alastor?"

"Ted Alastor? I loved Mad-Eye and everything, but no." said Tonks warily. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Guess!"

"Sirius?"

"No. We are not having another little prankster."

"Name doesn't determine that, honey." reminded Remus.

"It sure helps. Guess again!"

"James?"

"No."

"Jesse?"

"Huh? Is that some sort of obscure reference to something?" asked Tonks.

"Er..never mind. Orion?"

"Ew, no."

"I'm out of names!" protested Remus. "Is it someone we know?"

Tonks smiled slyly. "You bet."

"Fred?"

"No. Just no."

"George?"

"Repeat previous."

Any Weasley?"

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I'm out of ideas! Frank? Albus? Aberforth? Percival?"

"Remus!" burst Tonks.

"What!"

Tonks sighed and then sighed again. "I'm tired. Figure it out."

She then refused to say another word.

Remus's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded, smiling.

While Tonks slept Remus spent time with his son, Teddy Remus Lupin. Well, watched him as his hair changed several different colors was more accurate.

An hour or two passed and Remus and Teddy bonded in that time. Tonks woke up and gathered her son in her arms. "Remus, do you think it'd be a good idea to go to Shell Cottage and tell Bill, Harry and the others about Teddy?"

Remus nodded, his face happier and more carefree than it had been in years.

"Oh, and one more thing." She said.

He turned towards her. "Hmmm?"

Tonks smiled. "We need a godfather."

Remus returned the grin. "Harry."

"Duh."

He walked outside and Apparated to right outside Shell Cottage.

He knocked hard and yelled "It is I, Remus John Lupin. You bade me to come in an emergency. I am a werewolf and married to Nymphadora Tonks."

Remus, through his extended sense of hearing, heard Bill mutter, "It's Lupin" and before long Bill had opened to the door.

"It's a boy!" he shouted, windswept but very, very happy.

"You mean…Tonks had the baby!" shrieked Hermione.

"Blimey, a baby." Said Ron.

"Yes! We named him Ted, after Tonks's father!"

The room exploded with cheers and whoops.

Remus spun around and searched for Harry. There, sitting next to Hermione, was Harry. Remus approached him quietly, hoping Harry would forgive him for all the stupid things he had said to him.

Harry grinned. "Congratulations."

"Harry, I want you to be godfather, if you don't mind. Dora quite agrees."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Remus spent a good amount of time drinking with the Weasleys and listening to Luna explain how a baby boy had to be properly sprinkled with dust from a Crumple-Horned Snorkack so that the Drimmel beans didn't attack Teddy.

Remus eventually waved goodbye. "I should get back now."

He Apparated back, stumbling a bit since he was a bit tipsy.

Remus opened the door to find that Madam Pomfrey had gone home and Tonks was nursing Teddy on her bed. She smiled softly and Remus thought he had seen the cutest thing since kittens.

"Welcome home."

'Yes', he thought. 'It is home because you are here.'

He strode to her side and kissed her, thinking only of her and their baby boy.

* * *

I know, I know, it was too short. I hope content made up for it. Please, Please review. I need it so I can get inspirarion. XD

I really do need it. If I don't get five reviews, I'll take even longer than this.

So R&R!


	18. Let's Teach Teddy

Disclaimer- I don't own it. C'mon, I'm not Rowling.

Hi! I'm back! This is pretty lighthearted because the next two chapters won't be so funny. I'm not saying they'll be totally depressing or anything, but...nope, I'm not telling you. Not gonna spoil it.

I'm proud of this. It only took me forever to write it. Oh, and by the way, those who also read Never Agains of Hogwarts, I just updated that too.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Remus, what's up?" asked Lee as he walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Remus, surprised.

Lee scratched his head uncomfortably. "You see, the Death Eaters got our last hideout. Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?"

"If Dora doesn't."

"If Dora doesn't what?" asked Tonks as she joined the conversation.

"Mind me staying here." finished Lee.

"I don't mind, as long as you don't bother Teddy." said Tonks.

Lee smirked. "I forgot about him. So, how's the little tyke doing?"

Remus and Tonks smiled widely. "He's great." they said in unison.

Lee chuckled. "Okay, okay, he's great."

Then came another knock on the door. They tensed, as Remus was a secret-keeper for the apartment and only a few people knew how to get in.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice. "Let me in!"

"Who is it?" said Remus warily. It could be who they thought it was, but you never knew with those Death Eaters.

"It's me, Fred. Brother of George, son of Molly and Arthur. When you were a teacher we jinxed Peeves to sing you love songs and do a strip dance for you!"

Face burning at the memory, Remus avoided Tonks' incredulous stare and Lee's nostalgic gaze and opened the door.

"Oh all the things you could have used..." he muttered."So why are you here?"

Fred laughed. "Same reason as Lee. Death Eaters got to us."

Remus groaned. "Is Kingsley coming too?"

Fred shook his head. "No, he's got his own place."

"Why didn't you go there?"

"Kingsley's no fun!" protested Fred. Lee nodded his agreement.

"Seriously, he's always talking about how fun isn't necessary when you're fighting You-Know-Who and blah blah blah." completed Lee.

Tonks sighed. "You two can spend the night on the couch or floor. Whichever you choose." The she smirked. "In fact, I'd like to see you two fight for the couch."

'Is it comfortable?" asked Fred.

Remus shrugged. "I've slept on it."

Fred and Lee burst out laughing and Remus leaned towards them and stage whispered "She's horrible when she's PMSing."

This only made them laugh harder. Tonks raised her eyebrows. "I heard that."

"Sorry, love."

"Aw, get in here and help me feed Teddy."

Remus and Tonks left the friends wrestling in the living room and Tonks smiled. "You always seem so lighthearted when you're around them."

"They remind me of Sirius and James." he admitted.

"And yourself."

Oh, please." he laughed. "If I were there I would be telling them to stop fighting and start reading a book."

Tonks grinned. "Yeah, but then Sirius would drag you in and before you knew it you'd be wrestling around with them."

"I guess you're right." he said, not unhappily. He kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get to Teddy before he starts crying."

Together they fed Teddy, ignoring the strange noises from their living room. After they'd cleaned Teddy up, Remus lifted him up and held him for a while. He gurgled happily and his hair turned red.

"That means he's happy." said Tonks.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know."

Remus carried Teddy to the living room and interrupted Fred and Lee's game of seeing who could dance faster while holding handcuffs around their necks. Remus didn't want to know where they had gotten the handcuffs.

Lee tripped in the middle of a moonwalk and shouted "Get chance and luck!" as he fell. Remus didn't want to know what that meant either.

Apparently Tonks did. Remus knew this because she asked.

"It means that a random hippie is going to get shot today in New York City." explained Lee.

Remus did not find this a satisfactory response.

"So every time you say "Get chance and luck" a hippie dies?" asked Tonks, interested.

Fred shook his head. "Not killed, _shot._ He-"

"Or she-" corrected Lee.

"-Will live, but they will get shot."

"Also," added Lee. "If you say 'Goodbye Wild Heaven" a ten-year old French boy will do a previously unthought possible acrobat."

Even Tonks didn't ask on that one.

Remus sat Teddy down on the couch in Tonks' lap and everyon cooed andtried to make Teddy laugh.

"How long before the little brat starts talking?" asked Fred casually.

"He's not a brat." replied Remus. "And it's about five more months."

"Oh yeah?" asked Lee. "I bet I can get him talking in five hours!"

"I can do it in three!" argued Fred.

"Uh, guys, I don't think you should-" started Remus, but Tonks shushed him.

"You won't let them do this!" protested Remus.

"It'll be funny. Teddy'll laugh, trust me!"

"Are you sure you won't be the one amused?" asked Remus suspicously.

"Oh, come on, what's the harm?"

Remus watched with growing trepidation as Fred and Lee took turns trying to teach Teddy various words.

"Daddy! Say daddy!" crowed Fred.

"No! Say Mommy! Mommy!" cooed Lee.

Almost an hour passed of Fred and Lee doing various tricks in order to get Teddy to talk. He made a couple noises and they were heartened until Tonks, giggling herself, informed them that he was laughing. Remus found it slightly amusing but sooooo not worth an hours' entertainment.

"Damn it! Say something you little bastard!" cursed Fred angrily another twenty minutes later.

"Hey! What the hell! Don't swear in front of our son!" yelled Tonks.

At that moment Teddy smiled and gurgled something. Something that made Fred freeze and Lee double up in laughter.

"Baaaaastard!" said Teddy happily. "Baaaa-aaastaaard!"

Lee and Remus cracked up, while Fred screamed as Tonks chased him around with a broom.

"I'm suprised you're not angrier, Remus." said Lee, wiping tears from his face.

"I would be, if our son hadn't just said something five months in advance." Remus picked up Teddy. "Looks like he'll be a little genius."

"I think he gets it from your side." said Lee nonchalantly as the sound of someone being hit with a broom emanated from the bedroom.

Remus shrugged. "He had to get something from me." he said as Teddy's hair turned bright purple and he clapped with amusement as his Mommy chased around the boy with the orange hair.

* * *

Yes, I know I'm a sucker for Lee. And Fred is just too great to leave out. So, did you like? I liked, so you should review!

REVIEW AND I'LL BRING OUT THE COOKIES!


	19. Remus Needs You

Disclaimer- Your mom doesn't own Harry potter. And neither do I.

Yo. I had a four day weekend at my family reunion and wrote TONS during it instead on spending time with family I never see. Well, I did that too. (I got these cool chocolate rocks and soap from Japan).

Anyway, I have time to write a decent Author's Note for once. In the car. While listening to Cascada, The Remus Lupins and Enoki's Playlist. I love my music.

I actually wrote so much that I have the last chapter written, so it just depends on how many reviews I get before I post the last chapter. I will give kudos to every reviewer I've gotten, you awesome people.

And Enjoy!

* * *

Tonks paced the living room. Remus had left almost an hour ago, and she was driving herself mad with worry. How could he expect her to stay behind like this, when the future of the Wizarding World depended on this battle?

For Teddy. She had to stay and keep Teddy safe. And…Tonks hated to admit, but Remus wanted her to stay behind because if something happened to him, Teddy would need her.

But she still wanted to go.

Andromeda watched her from the couch.

"I know what you're thinking." she said quietly. "Don't go."

"How can I not go?" cried Tonks in anguish. "Remus needs me!"

"Teddy needs you just as much. Remus is a strong man, he'll be fine."

"Dad was a strong man too, and he's gone! Mad-Eye was strong! Sirius was strong! Dumbledore was stronger than anyone! I have to go! Don't you see, Mom? I want Teddy to grow up in a world without You-Know-Who! If he's reigning while Teddy grows up, he'll be given as much prejudice as Remus is! Maybe even more. I have to fight, Mom, for Teddy."

Andromeda took a deep, shuddering breath. "Fine. I won't begrudge you if you go."

Tonks strode to her mother and Andromeda kissed her on the forehead. Tonks hugged her and told that she loved her. Andromeda returned the affection.

Tonks then walked to Teddy's crib. The little boy was asleep, and Tonks picked him up and held him for a moment.

"I love you Teddy, and I'm doing this for you."

Tonks kissed him and set him back down, then walked away from her mother's house without a backward glance.

She Apparated to the Hog's Head, not letting go of her wand the whole time. There she found that Aberforth had left, and the only one there was Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother.

She climbed through the portrait hole Fred and George had told her and Remus about when Fred and George had come to alert them.

The tunnel seemed longer than it was because of Tonks's anxiety. When they finally reached the room at the end Tonks gaped in amazement. Where were they? The only person in there was a sullen Ginny, who was swinging her legs on an armchair near a Gryffindor banner.

"Tonks?" asked Ginny. "And…Mrs. Longbottom!"

"Yes, that is who I am." answered Augusta curtly.

"Where's the fighting?" asked Tonks.

Ginny shrugged angrily. "I don't know. I'm not allowed to fight."

At that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione burst in. The latter two were holding an armful of what looked fangs.\Harry looked wildly from Tonks to Ginny to Mrs. Longbottom, his glasses askew.

"Tonks? He said, surprised. "Eh-never mind. You three need to leave, go join the battle or something!"

Ginny sprang to her feet. "All right!"

They all left, Mrs. Longbottom leaving first after telling them how proud of Neville she was.

Once outside Tonks saw Aberforth run by.

"Have you seen Remus?" she called.

"I saw him fight Dolohov a while back, haven't seen him since." yelled Aberforth as he ran past.

"Oh, Tonks, I'm sure he's all right." said Ginny desperately.

It was too late. Tonks was already gone.

She ran through the halls of Hogwarts, not caring about her surroundings, only the man she loved.

She still remembered the place from her Hogwarts days and easily maneuvered through it, stopping only the Lovegood girl to Stun a Death Eater.

She made it to the grounds to find herself lost among the fighting. Where was Remus? She spotted Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan fighting nearby and made her way to them.

"Have you seen Remus?"

Dean shook his head. "Sorry. But ask Amos, he's been everywhere!"

Tonks followed Dean's pointed finger to an area where Death Eaters were rapidly falling.

That's where she found Amos Diggory, fighting with tears rolling down his face. She knew who he was fighting for.

"Amos, have you seen Remus!" she screamed over the noise of a dozen spells.

"He's by Hagrid's hut. Watch out!" he yelled in reply.

Tonks started to leave, but she hesitated.

"Cedric's proud of you, Amos."

She found Remus where Amos had said he would be. He and Dolohov were locked in battle, equally matched. Blinding lights flashed and the ground shook from the force of their battle. Tonks realized that right now there was nothing she could do, so she stood there watching in silence.

Neither man could gain an upper hand, and it looked like it would continue forever until Mrs. Norris came barreling through fighting with an albino peacock. Tonks had to hand it to that cat.

However, Remus's gaze followed Mrs. Norris for a moment and his eyes met Tonks's. Shock reflected in them, then he remembered where he was and rejoined his battle.

But Dolohov now had the advantage. Little by little, he forced Remus back. Tonks watched in horror as Dolohov cast a curse that Remus failed to block. There was a flash of green light.

In the second before he died, Remus looked at Tonks and said one thing.

"I love you.'

And then he fell.

Tonks ran, ran to her husband, ran to the man she loved, the father of her child and the one person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

She reached him at last and noticed without caring that Dolohov had run off. Remus was gone. His face looked peaceful and he looked years younger, but he was still gone. Tonks felt tears fill her eyes and she started crying for her lost love.

"Remus." she whispered. "I know you're probably happy, nd free of your curse, but I wish you could have waited. Teddy needs you."

Tonks heard a cackle behind her. She whirled around and saw a black figure swathed in shadows.

"Aw, has the wittle girlie lost her hubby?" taunted the woman's voice. "How sad."

"Bellatrix." growled Tonks. She tightened her grip on her wand.

Tonks cast the first hex, and before she knew it they were in a full out duel.

Between blocks and curses, Bellatrix taunted her relentlessly.

"I never saw why you loved that beast! After all, he left you with a were brat."

"Shut up!" yelled Tonks. "Shut up! Remus was a better person than you'll ever be!"

"That may be, but I'm not dead!" returned Bellatrix with equal ferocity.

The battle was amazing, but Tonks knew she couldn't win. Bellatrix was beyond her level. Tonks would fight to the death though, and she wouldn't die in vain. She'd die saving their beautiful world.

Tonks swung wildly and managed to gash Bellatrix on the cheek. Before she could move, however, someone cast a full-body bind on her. Avery had hit her from behind.

Bellatrix yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and Tonks knew it was going to hit.

"Teddy…I love you." she murmured. "Remus…I'm coming."

The blast hit her straight on.

All she saw was a flash of green light.

* * *

*sniffle* I'm sorry its such a cliff-hanger! And I hope it wasn't too short, I worked really hard on it. This is NOT the last chapter, there is one more! I would never leave you on such a bad note!

Review, make me happy and praise me. Also, a new Never Agains is up, just letting you know.

TTFN (Tata for Now!)


	20. On

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

So this is it. The last chapter. This is neither my oldest nor my most loved (this had the most reviews, but the Never Agains have been read about twice as much), but it is the one dearest to my heart. It pains me greatly to say goodbye to it, goodbye to the promise of reviews and the promise of knowing that all over the world, people are reading this. But, however, I do have the promise of hope that means you or someone else will read my fanfictions in the future.

Now enough of the soppy stuff. I'll have a big long Author's Note at the end, but for now...

Enjoy.

* * *

Remus John Lupin opened his eyes. He was alone. That fact registered itself in his brain first. Where was the fighting? Was it over?

Remus then thought of where he was. The answer soon came to him.

He didn't know.

For the first time in his life, not knowing something that important didn't bother him. He stood up, noticing that he was naked. This did bother him, as he did not like anyone seeing his scars, even if there was no one there.

Remus found a clean robe not far from him on the white surface of the ground. That was when Remus realized he didn't have any scars. Not a mark marred his body.

This was nothing less than shocking. Almost all his life, Remus had had to deal with the scars of his past, emotional as well as physical. And Remus knew that here, he was human, not wolf. His curse was lifted.

He wanted a mirror, to see what he looked like. Glancing around, he spotted one not far away. What he saw was also a pleasant surprise.

He looked younger, and there were less lines on his face. The gray in his hair was gone and the robes he wore weren't patched and shabby, as the ones he had worn for years had been.

Remus then knew that he was dead. This didn't bother him. In fact, all the burdens he had carried for so long were gone. But where was he?

"You made it, mate." said a cheery, familiar voice from behind him.

Remus whirled around and saw two people standing there. Sirius Black and James Potter. Remus smiled and hugged his best friends, the ones he'd been missing for so long.

"I'm sorry, Remus." said James. "If we'd just trusted you, Lily and I would never have died. I'm ashamed to say it, but we thought you were the spy."

Sirius shook his head. "It's my fault too. I didn't trust you, Remus. Forgive us, old friend."

Remus laughed, laughed and cried simultaneously. For years those thoughts had haunted him, that he hadn't been trusted and if he'd been thought worthy they might not have died.

"So, mate, where are we?" asked Sirius, looking around interestingly.

Until then, Remus hadn't known.

"The park outside Tom's pub." he answered easily.

Sirius and James exchanged surprised glances.

"Mind telling us why, Remus?" asked James, bemused.

"That's my secret." replied Remus.

James motioned towards the edge of the park. "Do you want to go?"

"Go where?" asked Remus.

"On." said Sirius.

"You sound like Dumbledore." muttered Remus.

"Is that an insult?" asked James mockingly. "Old Dumbles won't be to happy to hear that."

"Oh, shut up, you idiot." taunted Remus. Before he knew it, James had tackled him and tried to land a punch.

The two scrambled around on the ground for a bit, Sirius cheering them on. All of a sudden, Remus felt a sudden pulling, like he was being yanked out if this world.

"Harry's calling us." James replied simply.

* * *

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks opened her eyes. She was alone. She turned her head both ways and smiled. She knew she was dead. She didn't care. She just wanted Remus.

Tonks got up and looked for clothing. She found robes in the most vibrant pink imaginable. She loved them.

She looked around and found herself in a familiar place. It was shabby, and the grass was a bit brown, but the place didn't stink of fumes in this world. Tonks looked around for what she knew would be there. A bench….

There! Tonks walked over to it, marveling at how this world knew exactly what she needed.

For this place was the park outside Tom's pub, the entry to Diagon's Alley. This place was a mixture of the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. And this was where she had met Remus over six years ago.

She had to wait for a while, but she wasn't bored. She had a lot to think about, such as Teddy and how he was doing. And what about the battle? She knew her death couldn't turn the tide of the battle, but it sure couldn't help. She thought of her mother, and her friends and felt a small pang of loss. _They'll miss me. _she thought sadly.

"They'll learn to accept our deaths." said an all-too-welcome voice. Tonks's face split into a wide smile.

"Remus!" she cried.

He enveloped her in a hug and she put her head on his shoulders, happy beyond belief to see her husband. She leaned upward and kissed him, and he kissed back. It was a heartfelt, honest kiss that Tonks would treasure forever.

"Do you recognize this place?" she whispered.

"Of course." he murmured back. "How could I forget?"

"Where did you go?" asked Tonks. "What took you so long? You died before me, you should've been here first."

"I was." agreed Remus. "But I had to help Harry with something."

Tonks smiled softly. "You're here now."

Remus took his hand in hers. "Dying is sad to those who aren't dead. They mourn those they have lost, and they have every right to. But we, the dead, have moved on. And though I will always mourn that I didn't get to spend much time with Teddy, I have you, Dora, and that's all I need."

Tonks blushed. "You're such a hopeless romantic, you."

Remus laughed. "I am, am I?" He grabbed her and swung her under his arms, bridal style.

"You really are a Marauder after all, huh?"

"Did you ever doubt that I was?"

And with one last kiss that blew Tonks's mind, she, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks was carried beyond the gate of the park, carried by the one man she loved, Remus John Lupin.

Without a second's hesitation, the lovers left their former world and went On.

Together.

* * *

Did you like it? I will ask for reviews now, because I don't want the very last words I leave you with to be me begging, but I would appreciate it.

And now...

For the Awards.

To all of you who read this, but did not review, I award you the Seamus Finnigan award. Because Seamus Finnigan, while not in his fanfic, is out there doing some thing somewhere.

And he is awesome.

sapphiretwin369, Phantomofthemall, Blue Buttercup, sparklyshimmer2010, Duckyumbrella, Unnamed, Tiger-Lily, The Witch of the South, summersun, Printdust, harrypotterfan and remustonks, I award you the Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Because he is just to cool to be left out.

Peace-bookluva, xxxSora-chan, audburrito, Xenophilius22, TeenTypist, and iheartmoony7, to you I award the Remus Lupin award, because may not always succeed, but he tried his best to make it.

And to the group the I give my most thanks to: Loads of Randomness, who grants me happiness by telling me her favorite lines and shares with me the love of AVPM. Buzzcat, whom I have not forgotten about and whom I am still planning to honor with a stick-on dragon tattoo (and whom I recommended this to, although she soon forgot that it was by me and then asked me to read it), Blue-Eyed-Lily, who has followed me the whole way through and never ceases to amaze me in how much her reviews mean to me, Miriflowers, whose dedication in caring about this fanfiction has never stopped and lastly, to xXMizLilyEvansXx, who has shared so much of her life with me that I am truly honored to call her my friend.

To those five, I award the Nymphadora Tonks, my highest award, for your dedication and the way you have of making me feel like writing this is worth it. She, like you, is utterly devoted to those once she puts her mind on it. Thank you in every language there is, including Mermish and Gobbledegook.

And I suppose it's time to say goodbye now.

Remus and Tonks have moved on.

It's our turn.

* * *

EDIT: It's been over a year and a half since I wrote this, and although I usually don't like to edit things I wrote that long ago (to remind me how much I've improved since then), I just couldn't leave it on the awful corny ending, so...go eat a cookie or something. Also, thanks to all the people who'd reviewed since tihs was finished! :) I still read them even now! :) But seriously, what the hell was I think when I wrote that last author's not? Maybe it have something to do with the fact that I was barely fourteen...Xd

I hope you liked it! Bye (much better way to end a series)! :)


End file.
